When I See You
by Sederance
Summary: Ruby Rose was an average girl who lives in Vale and attends Beacon High. A small run-in with the resident ice princess leaves Ruby on the ground only to be picked up by a charming blond knight. A small Lancaster fic on how Ruby falls in love with Jaune and her journey to get him to recognize her. 1st book of a 5 part serie.Dark Theme. Yan!Pyrhha!AU R&R
1. When I See You: I Fell In Love

Welcome everyone to the First Book of a Five part series. Modeled after the five senses. I thought about this long and hard and reviewed my inspirations and such. Hopefully you enjoy these types of things. I plan to stay on a consistent schedules so this will be a Monday release. Hopefully I can increase the days I can update and find a Proof reader. If any of you are interested let me know and I can send you the files to proof. In addition to this there are several other fictions planned that may take up slots on any other day. For now, just enjoy this Lancaster fic.

-Sederance

* * *

Chapter 1: I Fell In Love

BEEP BEEPBEEP. Ruby groaned and she swung her hand around trying to hit her alarm before a loud smack echoed throughout the room and the beeping stop. Ruby was a small girl of 15 years old, her jet black hair with red highlights was bundled in a mess as she rose from her bed. Stretching as she woke up Ruby looked at her clock to see it read 6:10. "Ugh, why did I allow myself to wake up at this unholy hour." Ruby mumbled to herself and she got out of bed.

Dressing herself was simple, the usual skirt and blouse with a cape to go with it. Sure she looked like a Gothic superhero but she didn't care what others thing, no she was a big girl and she could dress as she sees fit.

Brushing her teeth before heading downstairs Ruby looked over to see her Dad reading the morning paper and her Mom cooking something. "Hey Mom, hey Dad good morning to all of you." Ruby smiled and her mom turned around to face her, likewise dad lowered his paper.

Before her stood Qrow Branwen and Summer Rose. Qrow grumbled about something in the morning papers but Summer just smiled and brought over the bacon and pancakes to Ruby. "Excited about your first day of high school Ruby?"

"Oh am I ever... Thanks for breakfast." Ruby thanked her mom and she tore into it. "My little reaper, if you do that then you can't enjoy it as much. We want today to be memorable. Now are you sure you don't want me to drop you off at school, I mean we all go to the same place anyway." Summer offered and Ruby crossed her arms and turned her head and exclaimed. "For the last time mom, I don't need you guys to drop me off, its embarrassing".

"Okay okay, just making sure, do you remember where your bus stop is then?"

"Sure its on the corner next to the green-haired boy's house. The time to get there is 6:38 right?"

"You should be nicer, the kid's name is Sage" a gruff voice spoke up and the duo turned to the new speaker. Qrow had put down his paper and was finishing a toast when he commented. "I know you don't like to hang with boys when you are obsessed with those weapon catalogs but still I'm sure Grandma would love to see some grand-kids someday.

Ruby blushed a deep shade of crimson which almost matched her highlights and Summer smiled and prodded Ruby a little. "Come on, its almost time. Grab your bag and have a nice first day. Its sad that you're not in either of our classes."

"As much as I want to take Cooking, I'm not going to be babied by my own mom, and I don't know how Computer Science is good in weaponry."

"Oi, you won't know till you take my class. Don't you know that most things today are computers. Even some of the more fancy weapons that you like are run by computer programs" Qrow argued and the other two giggled.

"Alright Ruby see you after school" Summer said and Ruby grabbed her bag and went out the door.

Her neighborhood of Patch didn't have to many kids, There was her cousin Yang, Sage, and some other people. Even the entirety of their town Vale didn't have to many people. The 9th grade class alone was only nine kids. Due to the low amount of kids per class the classes were shared between the grade levels.

Stopping at the end of the curb next to Sage's house Ruby observed her surroundings. Sage was by the sign reading a book in the dim light that the lamppost provided. Not to far away was a pink haired guy in yellow and white alongside a red-haired girl in blue. She knew Yang would probably be late, no one woke up Yang early, not after that last incident which almost burned that the entire neighborhood. How Yang managed to get her hands on a flamethrower, much less stash it under her pillow of all places was still a mystery to her.

Ruby snapped out of her thoughts when the dainty paint-peeling yellow bus pulled up. Bus #226. Ruby made sure to remember the number and she chose a seat near the front. There was around six other kids on the bus but it was to dark to see who exactly was on, their outlines were shrouded in shadow.

Ruby settled down and looked out the window as the bus was beginning to move again. She hoped to get to Penny and Nebula soon. Penny and Nebula was Ruby's best friends and had been with her for most of their lives. As small as Vale has been it was common for kids from across the town to become friends. Nebula and Penny met with her in 2nd grade and they've been fast friends with each other ever since.

Deep in thought, Ruby didn't see the person sitting next to her until they tapped her on the shoulder. Ruby gave a strangled cry when she was startled out of her thoughts which earned her the look from almost everyone on the bus. Ruby wanted to apologize but she knew if she said anything further she would only be rambling.

Instead she shifted her focus to the figure next to her. A girl with cream skin, orange hair and a bright pink bow. "Friend Penny!" Ruby exclaimed, earning her more looks, and she tackle hugged the girl as best she could in a bus seat. "Friend Ruby, its good to see you, sorry that I've been away but Atlas was so much fun. The snowmen were adorable I wonder how they live in the summer."

Ruby chuckled as Penny started to talk about her summer in Atlas. Ruby threw in comments here and there, namely that snowmen were just things created by humans and how skiing was something she always wanted to do.

"I can't wait to tell Friend Nebula" Penny smiled glowed. "What about you Friend Ruby, what have you been doing this summer."

"The usual, I went to a gun show, and this time with permission. Also there was the concert by the band Guns'N'Roses it was the best, two of my favorite things into one."

The duo chatted happily until the bus arrived at the school. Both of them got up to get off. Ruby looked up at the majestic school with the giant clock tower in the center. Ruby stared as she kept going, her ears ignorant to the pleas of her friend who tried to stop her. But alas it was to late.

A collision between black and white and two figures were sent sprawling onto the ground. "Who dares" a girl dressed in white shrieks, her white dress now crinkled and dusty from the sudden tumble. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to" Ruby apologized but the girl huffed. "Oh so its my fault for standing still."

"Yes, I mean No. Maybe? Ugh what I am trying to say is that I am sorry and it won't happen again" Ruby was flustered. The girl gave her an eye before she huffed and stomped off. With the drama done and gone the people around them started to dissipate. A hand was extended and Ruby grabbed onto it while she dusted herself off with the other hand. "Thanks Penny." "I'm not Penny" a masculine voice spoke back and Ruby looked up into orbs of deep sapphire.

Her heart started to jump out of her chest and she felt her brain go blank. A mini Ruby was running around trying to organize all the scattered thoughts and shove something down to her mouth and without thinking she said whatever the mini Ruby put into process. "Your beautiful."

It was like a pin dropped. The blond kid gave an awkward smile before he rubbed the back of his neck. "Geez thanks, I don't suppose you can stop clinging to my hand, its making a scene" the kid said and Ruby snapped out of her daze and she backed away and shyly looked at the ground.

"Anyway thanks for helping me..." Ruby started and the kid finished. "Jaune, the names Jaune Arc. Short. Sweet. Rolls off the tongue and the ladies love it."

Ruby visibly deflates and Jaune panics. "I mean, they will, when i get to talking to more girls that is heh."

Ruby smiles as he floundered. Ruby said a garbled of words before she departed in a flash to go back to Penny, now with Nebula alongside her.

"Look at this, our little rose is becoming a big flower, hope you remember us seedlings" Nebula joked and Ruby groaned. "I get enough jokes with Yang, lets head to the garden."

At the garden Ruby collapsed onto a bench as the other two hovered over her. "Well?" they both asked and Ruby gave them a confused look. "What is it guys?"

"Come on, you totally like the guy"

Ruby blushed again and she started to ramble "Hwha... what!" she practically shrieked. "You must be absurd I don't have a guy on no crush."

"Young love." Nebula teased and Penny put a hand on her shoulder, don't worry Ruby we are at that age to fall in love."

"I'm telling you guys its not like that" Ruby pouted and the other two laughed. "Sure whatever you say." Nebula wiped a tear from her eye.

"I have English first period what about you guys" Nebula said after everyone calmed down.

"I have it too" Ruby piped up and the duo squealed.

"Sorry friends, I got Cooking" Penny slumped forward with a sigh. "Ah you got my mom as a teacher, say hello to her for me" Ruby said and Penny brighten up. "I will complete the mission." Waving goodbye to Penny, Nebula and Ruby went toward the English class.

The two talked to each other about the latest trends, for Ruby it was guns and weapons, for Nebula it was the stars. Sitting down in a wooden classroom filled with books a whiteboard facing the door. The two students sat down and Nebula asked Ruby a question. "Hey you know that boy you ran into this morning?"

"Jaune?"

"Yeah."

"What about him?"

"Oh just wondering what made you like him in the first place?"

Ruby blushed for the hundredth time today and she muttered in a whisper. "It was like love at first sight, I wanted to be dragged into his embrace and hug him. Those caring strong arms to hold me and keep me safe. I feel as if he was the one"

Ruby got out of her trance and looked at Nebula who was trying hard to compress a giggle from escaping her lips. Her cheeks were puffed and both hands were gripped in a cross over her mouth. Her eyes betrayed her though as they were laughing joyously.

"Oh what a classic, all this from one look and encounter, are you sure he isn't different from what you described him as" Nebula grinned and Ruby argued. "I may not be a master in love but I can tell if I like someone thank you very much."

Nebula made no gesture to reply, instead she tapped Ruby's arm and then gave a head flick towards the door. Ruby, confused by this sudden change in attitude turned her head toward the door to see Jaune standing there.

"Please don't have heard me" Ruby prayed to whatever god would listen to her at the moment. Thankfully it seemed like one god was merciful as Jaune brushed past Ruby and co. to talk to Sage who was sitting near the front.

"He has English with us!" Ruby tried hard to conceal a squeal.

"Lucky girl, who knew he was acquainted with Sage, Sage doesn't interact with anyone" Nebula said and this made Ruby think.

A guy who doesn't interact but only interacts with another guy, that means they were close, but if Jaune was the only one then maybe they were...  
At this point Ruby's mind blew up and her face became hot. "Earth to Ruby, Is anyone there" Nebula waved a hand in front of her friend's face but to no avail did she get even a hint of activity.

"You shutdown again huh." Nebula said and took out her water bottle before she poured a cap full of water down Ruby's shirt. The coolness of the water seemed to cool Ruby down enough to get her to function. "i'm up, I'm up don't drown me." She shrieked, which earned her the stares of all the boys in the room. It wasn't hard, there was Jaune and Sage, and then the other two students a large burly man with light-brown hair and a kid with scars, his eyes milky white.

"Geez girl, you have something against all waterkind?" Nebula joked and Ruby playfully smacked her. "Its not funny Nebula, this is the third time today that I yelled out."

"First day jitters if you ask me, I mean its high school, its Beacon who wouldn't want to go here."

Ruby went to respond but the bell rang and a man walked in. "Good morning everyone, I am Mr. Tukson and I will be your teacher for English. Today we are doing a simple survey and then we shall partner you up. Everyone come up and grab a form, we will begin when everyone is seated and has a pen out."

"Talk about this later okay, I'll grab the paper for you" Nebula winked and she got up from her seat leaving Ruby to sulk.

The class didn't take long, after the survey was to get a book from the shelves and read it by Wednesday.

The bell rang and Ruby looked up from her book "The Man with Two Souls" and placed it in her bag. She looked towards Nebula who had flushed cheeks and tapped her shoulder. Nebula jumped up and quickly packed the book.

"What were you reading there?" Ruby asked and Nebula gave a hesitant look to the side before she replied "Just a book, don't you have class?"

"Yeah its Art class, you?"

"I'm in Band, see you later Ruby and forget about the book okay I mean it"

Ruby was doubtful that the book was normal so she had to remember to ask the teacher what book Nebula rented out. Getting her bag Ruby heads off toward her next class, Art.

Feeling as if someone was following her, Ruby turns around to see her knight in shining armor Jaune Arc following after her. "Wha wha... What are you doing?" Ruby asked him nervously and Jaune simply replied "Going to Art Class, why am I standing to close?" Ruby thanked the gods that she also had a class with him next.

Ruby couldn't concentrate and walked into the door. "Are you okay?" Jaune asked and Ruby giggled to herself "I'm fine, perfectly, no need to worry about little ole me"

"If your okay then great, be careful though, I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

Ruby was giddy from all the attention she was receiving. She practically skipped into Art class and was shocked to see that there was only two other students not including herself and Jaune. Hey its the pink-haired guy from the bus-stop. There was another guy playing with a baton. 'He must be in Band' Ruby thought to herself before she sat herself down in a spot near Jaune.

The man sitting at the desk cleared his throat. "Welcome to Art, I am your Instructor Mr. Hazel Rainart. To test your knowledge we are having a pop quiz."

Ruby and the class groaned but she took out a pen to take the quiz anyway. Much of the period passed in silence as the four students took their quizzes. The bell rang before Ruby could finish so she had to turn it in quickly before dashing for her next class.

Math, ugh how she hated it. Ruby's mind was always flitting about, and her attention could never be kept around long enough for her to solve a complex math problem. The teacher was even the infamous Jacques Schnee who would fail anyone who did not maintain at least a high B in his class.

She sat herself down next to Penny who gave her a wave. Unlike the other class the room was stacked full of students. There was mainly groups of twos but there was singular people and a group of three.

"Penny how did you fare today?" Ruby asked as she slumped in her seat. "I did splendid. Mrs. Branwen was impressed with my musical ability. Your mom is also delighted to see me in her class, she gave me cookies to share with you" Penny smiled and handed over a bag of cookies to Ruby who snatched it and ate a cookie instantly.

Ruby's face melted into bliss as she mumbled incoherent words. "How was your day today?" Penny asked and Ruby groaned. "Ugh I got nothing but tests, tests and more tests. It's not fun, these cookies are exactly what I need." Ruby reached for another only to find them missing. She glared around the classroom to find a tall, straight-back man with the cookies in his hand. His white hair and mustache gave a cold aura and his eyes seemed to penetrate her as if it can see all her secrets.

"Now now... Miss Rose is it? There will be no food or drinks in this classroom ever. I'll have to throw this out."

"No please Mr. Schnee I didn't know, can I put them away and make sure this never happens again" Ruby pleaded and Mr. Schnee sighed. "Since its the first day I would normally let you go, however I need to set an example to the rest of those failures so I am sorry Miss Rose".

Ruby deflated and she just hid at her desk.

"Sorry Ruby, Should I have given it to you at lunch time?" Penny was concerned and Ruby waved her off. "Its fine, I can just cook something during lunch"

"Now as Miss Rose had so clearly broken a rule, let me start by explaining the rules around here, also we are having a quiz to get an assessment on what I have to teach you all"

Ruby groaned in her chair "Today is going to be a long day.

* * *

Fourth Period was slow, Dr. Arthur Watts was busy explaining many procedures and the four students in the class, the pink-haired guy from the bus stop, A pompous girl in white and a monkey faunus with an exposed chest was in the class. Since three of the four of them were in the higher years, Dr. Watts decided that they can jump right into higher level science and laws.

Ruby restrained herself from giving a cry of joy when the bell rang for Lunch. Ruby went over to the cafeteria and saw the crowd trying to get in line for some food. Deterred by the wave of people Ruby noticed her cousin Yang and went to go join her. As she sits herself down Ruby starts with a greeting only for it to end with a growl when she locked eyes with the white-haired girl sitting next to the girl with a black bow. "You." both of them exclaimed jumping up from their chairs.

"What are you doing with my cousin?" Ruby asked as the other girl said "Why are you here you little menace"

"I'm visiting my cousin" "These are my friends" both replied and they both glared daggers.

Ruby was ready to pounce over the table to start clawing at the girl when the girl with a black bow slammed her book shut. "Some people... are trying to get some peace and quiet, settle this elsewhere."

"Aw Blake you party pooper, I wanted to see a good cat-fight" Yang pouted. "You're own cousin vs one of your best friends?" Blake blanked and Yang grinned. "That is what makes it even better."

"I can't believe you even said that."

"Aw live a little Blake."

"Well, It was nice seeing you Yang, I gotta head back to my friends. Bye" Ruby waved as Yang waved. Ruby walked over to Penny and Nebula. "Hey Ruby, where is your lunch?" Nebula asked and Ruby gasped. Wasn't she suppose to go to the Cooking Class and make herself something. Ruby's stomach rumbled as if letting her know that she did indeed forget the plan. "Well look who decided to show up" Nebula giggled and Ruby rubbed the back of her neck with embarrassment.

"Come on guys, lets head to the Cooking classroom and make something to eat, I promise it will be good." Ruby offered and the other two nodded and stood up.

"Are you sure its you who is cooking or your mom." Penny asked and Ruby gaped at her. "Of course its going to be me, I can't bother my mom for everything."

"Didn't you tell us it was because she would baby you?" Nebula said and Ruby gave her a glare. "What its a thing you told us long ago, all with that drivel about, and I quote from you, "I'm already grown up, I drink milk."" Penny tried to suppress a giggle, the key word is tried.

Ruby stared at the floor trying to hide with her cloak as her two friends laughed their heads off at Ruby's shenanigans. "Come on, if we continue like this we won't make something in time" Ruby exclaimed and ran off before anyone could retort. "I think she means, she won't get something to eat" Penny whispered.

* * *

In the Cooking classroom, Summer was busy preparing the produce and ingredients for people to identify next period when Ruby came in. "Hey mom" she called and Summer waved. "Ruby dear, how nice of you to drop in and check on your mom, how was your day?"

"Ugh, all I did today was tests, and then Mr. Schnee took away the cookies you baked for me."

"That rough huh, don't worry we can make something together, I can write you a pass for the next class, who do you have?"

"Hmm, Workshop with Mr. Shopkeep."

"Alright, he is an understanding fellow, do you girls also want something, what are your next classes?"

"We both also have Workshop" Penny and Nebula said.

"Perfect, then how about some Chicken Burritos? Quick, easy to make, and very filling."

"Yes" the three students chorused and Summer smiled. "Coming right up, just prepare the filling you want to use while I heat up the oven"

The three students moved to a station and grabbed ingredients for their burrito. Since the main ingredient was chicken they had to get the sides for it. Penny went with triple cheese and oregano. Nebula went peppers, salsa and pepper-jack cheese. Ruby went for spinach, sugar and marinated onions.

The three bowls were set on the counter as Summer finished kneading the dough. She rolled out three circles and put each bowl of content onto the circles and rolled them up. "Alright should be finished in 10 minutes, when its finished you only have a few minutes before class starts, it would be a shame to miss on the first day so hurry along."

"Thanks mom, what can we do to repay you." Ruby asked and Summer looked around. "First of all you can clean up your workstation, and be sure to fill up the ingredients that you used; I don't want people to complain that they ran out of cheese." Summer gave an eye to Penny who tried to go out of sight.

"Alright, you heard her girls, lets go clean up." Ruby cheered and she dashed over with a rag. Nebula and Penny also gave their thanks before going over to clean up their own stations.

By the time they were finished the burritos were coming out of the oven. A heavenly smell wafted through the room and Ruby's mouth became a waterfall. Ruby reached a hand forward instinctively, as if she was going to claim her prize. However, an obstacle appeared in her wake. Summer Rose glared at them. "Wash your hands first and then we inspect your stations."

The three friends dashed over to the sinks and quickly but cleanly washed their hands as Summer went to each station.

"Good, thanks for the help you three. Here is the burritos and some passes in case you are late to the next class." Summer told them and waved them off.

The girls happily chatted and ate their burritos with fervor and glee.

Arriving at the workshop Ruby freaked out and hide behind Nebula.

"What now?" Nebula asked and turned to look to see Jaune walking with two girls. One of them was an orange-haired girl in pink and white. She was loud and boisterous, waving her hands in the air as she told a story. The other one was a red-haired girl dressed in red and gold. She was off to the side with a smile as she stared at Jaune. Ruby felt warning signs flashing across her brain and she gazed at the trio.

Jaune gave the red-head a hug before she left down the hallway. Jaune and the other girl entered the Workshop classroom.

"I can't believe it, he as Workshop too?" Ruby was giddy with happiness but she kept thinking about the other two girls. Why did he smile so brightly when he was with them.

"Nothing to worry about Ruby, I'm sure he is friends with them as well. Ruby had an uneasy feeling but she went into the classroom after her friends.

The Workshop had multiple desks and and in a separate room all the saws and tools that the students would be using. The teacher was an elderly man with grey hair on the side with a bald top. He was waving over all the students to pick up a packet from the teacher's desk before he motioned for everyone to follow him into the workshop.

Ruby went and stood near Jaune as he talked to his orange-haired friend. "Jauney I'm glad we're able to have the same class despite being so far apart in years." the girl said and Jaune gave a laugh. "Nora please, even I would feel down if I didn't get a class with you, Ren or Pyrrha."

"I think you share a class with Pyrrha, I mean she was pretty happy lately."

Ruby thought about what they had meant, Nora and Jaune weren't the same age. So different grades? Then who was the Pyrrha girl? The Ren girl? Who was the red-head? Was she Pyrrha or Ren? Ruby had so many questions that she didn't notice Penny waving her hands in front of her face.

"Earth to Ruby. Hello is anyone in the friend?"

Ruby snapped out of her daze and looked toward Penny.

"Come on friend whats wrong? You've been having multiple accounts of muddle-headed stupor which is unnatural of your usual behavior" Penny said with a worried concern. "Penny..." Ruby said weakly and Penny observes her friend. "Have you eaten anything weird lately, or is it from this morning?"

Ruby thought back to this morning and blushed deeply.

"Ah it confirms it then."

Ruby gave a cry and everyone turned to look at her again. Ruby was sure she would shrink into the ground from all the embarrassment she was receiving today. "Why is it today of all days, why is it with him here" Ruby mumbled to herself on the floor.

Nebula and Penny gave an apology to everyone and went to go drag Ruby to the nurses office so that Ruby can cool down.

"Whats wrong girl, you had a mini-meltdown in there" Nebula asked and Ruby groaned. "Geez I'm so embarrassed, and in front of Jaune too..." Ruby slumped and her two friends stumbled. "Come on help us out girl, we're going to collapse" Nebula complained and Ruby reluctantly got to her feet and walked with them.

"If you have problems then you can confide in us friend" Penny said simply and Nebula quickly agreed "Yeah, we aren't your best friends for nothing, how about we head over to that ice cream place after school, Neo's was it?"

"I love Neo's but I don't think I'm in the mood, maybe next time" Ruby was downtrodden. Nebula and Penny exchanged glances and they left her in the infirmary as the 6th class bell rang.

After a few minutes, the nurse had gone somewhere and hadn't returned yet, Ruby felt good enough to got to Sixth period and went down the hallway toward it. Slipping into the classroom full of drawings and sketches as well as materials of different kinds Ruby saw three girls and two guys. One of them was a black-haired faunus as she was drawing on the board. "Ah you must be Ruby Rose, glad for you to join us. Take a seat by Pyrrha over there" she waved her hand to the red-haired girl sitting at the table and Pyrrha waved.

"Hello" Pyrrha greeted and Ruby awkwardly greeted her back. The two sat in silence as they listened to Professor Kali Belladonna as she explained the basis of what Design class was and what they would be doing.

"Hey you know Jaune right?" Ruby asked and Pyrrha glanced at her.

"Yes I do."

"Whats your relation to him?"

"Oh, curious now, do you like him?"

"What! Psh, no. I just want to get to thank him for this morning."

"Uh huh"

"What, you don't believe me? I'm serious you know"

"He likes X-ray and Vav if you're wondering."

Ruby wanted to squeal since Jaune loved her favorite series but she kept it in. She was an adult. She drank milk, now was not the time to be squealing like a fan girl.

"However, I want to let you know he will be taken, so stay out of his way" Pyrrha warned and Ruby deflated. Ah the dream was to good to be true, but she said will so he wasn't taken yet. The thought gave Ruby hope. If it was a girl who liked Jaune then she had a chance. However, if it was Jaune who was liking someone then she had no choice but to give up.

"Thanks for the help Pyrrha, hope we can become great friends in the future."

"It is a possibility." Pyrrha smiled, Ruby was to naive to notice the fake smile.

The bell rang and Ruby bolted to her next class. One more class and she would be home free.

Entering the room there was raised platforms so that people could sit in rows and see over each other's heads. A green-haired man was whizzing around as he wrote stuff on the board. Ruby entered the room and felt a bundle of papers enter her hand.

She stared at it and then the green blur as it handed out more papers.

Ruby decided to look around the room before she noticed a black bow and she sat down beside the person who was engrossed in their book.

"Hello Blake" Ruby said and Blake jumped. She noticed Ruby and quickly closed and stored the book.

"What are you reading?" Ruby asked and Blake blushed.

"Its not important, so you are in History with Oobleck right?"

"I'm here am I not, that means we're partners for this class!" Ruby exclaimed and Blake rolled her eyes.

"So the little sister graces me with her prescense, you know history isn't a class that requires partners right."

"That won't stop me, it doesn't require but no where in the rules does it say we cannot be partners" Ruby smiled and Blake groaned.

"I'm stuck with both of them" she mumbled to herself as Ruby cheered about having a friend in class.

"Welcome to History. I am Doctor Oobleck and we will be discussing our syllabus. Turn to page two and you can see..." Dr. Oobleck words exited his mouth at the rate a machine gun would expel bullets. Ruby tried to keep up but she was loss on the blur of a man and she started to feel dizzy.

The last thing she remembered before collapsing at her desk was the blur frantically scribbling on the board.

* * *

I feel like I could do better, how will this play out? Will Ruby get Jaune to love her back. Or will she fall from not being loved. See how the story progresses next time on When I See You. A story of how Ruby Rose sees Jaune Arc and falls in love.

Expected Release Date: 7/3


	2. When I See You: My Parents Talk

The house before her seemed foreboding as ever. "haaaa" Ruby sighed and she slumped forward. "They can always tell when something is wrong, how long do they find out I like someone" Ruby slapped herself. "No I can keep this one a secret I know I can."

Ruby stomped forward and threw open the door.

"I'm home" Ruby announced and she realized no one was there. "Ah right, teacher meeting after school hehe" Ruby scratched her head in embarrassment and she walked to her room and threw herself on it.

"Lets see, Book report for Mr. Tukson, Dr. Watts wants a three page paper on electricty. Syllabus for all other classes. And Oobleck already assigned a five page paper?" Ruby groaned at the sight of multiple homework.

"Good thing they are due not tomorrow" Ruby looked at the bright side of things and reluctantly pulled out a book to start on Tukson's work.

"The man walked down the hallway, confused on how to approach the problem. He himself was reluctant to go, however the other soul was urging him to go. A chance like this is once in a lifetime, to not take it is to miss out" The man has been noticing that lately, how the other soul is trying to convince him to abandon his current lifestyle..." a soft knock interrupted Ruby's reading and she turned to look at her mother. "Hey Ruby, how was school?"

"It was good, a lot of homework and syllabuses but go...ooohoooda." Ruby blushed as she started to remember how the day started.

"Something wrong?"

"No! I mean its nothing, just first day chills." Ruby's face was red. "Alright, just bring the syllabuses downstairs, we will go over them and then I can sign them okay."

"You got it mom."

"Dinner is almost ready as well."

"Understood."

Summer chuckled as she looked at Ruby before she softly closed the door.

Summer headed downstairs to see Qrow setting the table.

"Ruby is growing." Summer smiled and Qrow gave her a puzzled look. "What do you mean Summer?"

"I think she's having boy troubles."

"Did someone hurt Ruby?" Qrow growled and he went over to pick up his scythe. "Honestly you're so hotheaded, that or drunk pissed. Sit down and let me explain" Summer said and Qrow sighed. "Look, I care for Ruby very much, if someone hurt my little rose then they should see the angry dad coming."

"We both know Ruby is... less knowledgeable about certain topics that circulate this world. So we have to make sure this guy she might be seeing is going to be a good influence."

"Can't exactly question her Summer. If she wants something hidden she will try her hardest to keep it that way even if the whole world already knows about it." Qrow moved to put his scythe back on top of the fireplace. "Look any parent, I especially, would love to know the true nature of those around us and the people they want to get close to. However, as stated before. Questioning will get us nowhere."

"We will be questioning though, I never said we had to ask our little rose ourselves" Summer said and Qrow gave her a look. "I know your curious, I get it, but if Ruby finds out then you better prepare a batch of cookies large enough to cover from now till June."

"And you better prepare to help her use that dreaded scythe you tote around, I'm against it but for this I'm willing to compromise."

"Its almost like you want me to let her know we're investigating mysterious boys and her interests in them."

"Anything to get you two out of the house and not just sitting around. Honestly one drinks all day the other draws designs for weapons that will be taken away the instant it reaches the streets."

"I love you too honey." Qrow laughed and he went up the stairs. "Ruby. Dinners ready, come on down sweetheart."

"Coming dad." A voice calls from upstairs and Summer begins shoveling food onto serving plates.

The meal consisted of Tuna Casseroles with a side of corn, peas, carrot bites, glazed with melted butter. There were peppered rolls to the side with small dipping sauces for everyone to share as well as a bowl of soup that anyone can grab from.

Ruby briskly walked down the stairs and sniffed the air. Her eyes turned to stars and she quickly headed over to the table. "Ruby. Hands" Summer glared and Ruby revealed her hands to be shining and clean. "You remembered to wash them this time, I'm so proud of you." Summer went in and smothered her young daughter in a crushing hug.

"Mom... Please I want to eat food" Ruby groaned and she attempted to push away Summer with no luck."

Summer continued to smother her while Qrow ignored the duo and started to pile food onto his plate.

"Come on Summer, its no fun if you keep babying her." Qrow said after he swallowed a bite.

"Why don't you take responsibility and teach her some lessons to help her outside of our care so I don't have to."

"I can't really do that if you baby her."

"Mom, I'm a grown women, I can take care of myself."

"Oh really, then how many dishes can you cook?" Summer questioned and Ruby started to sweat.

"Laundry, do you know how much soap you have to add and water per each load?"

Ruby looked down towards the ground

"Do you have a job to support yourself to buy the things you need?"

Ruby sunk further into her chair.

"Oh, what about house cleaning, can you make sure everything is spotless?"

"I can at least do that much" Ruby mumbled.

"Then I expect the house spotless this whole week, you can start after dinner. Though there is one way you can escape." Summer said nonchalantly.

Ruby gazed up with hope in her eyes. "A little birdy told me you found a cute looking boy as a friend."

Ruby's hopeful gaze sunken into a look of horror.

"I'll make sure the house is clean" Ruby mumbled and she started to eat her plate of food.

Dinner passed with relative peace, Ruby was unlike herself where she sat quiet and shifting her food around. Qrow gave a glare at Summer but didn't say anything and finished his food.

"I'm setting the dishes by the sink, Ruby since you offered, its your turn for the dishes." Qrow announced and he went into the parlor with his flask of alcohol.

Qrow didn't have to wait long before another figure emerged from the dining room. Qrow downed his flask and he turned to see who had entered.

The silver eyes and the black hair that covered her eye, revealing a singular silver eye to see the world. "Summer, I thought we agreed not to question her."

"You should know me, if something interests me then I go all out, no use holding back."

"One of these days that is going to get you killed." Qrow groaned and he turned his gaze to the empty fireplace.

"Do you ever wonder what would have happened if I never took the chance to get close to you" Summer asked and wrapped her arms around Qrow from behind. "That we never got married, or never went on that date I wanted so much."

"That was then, this is now. I don't dwell on the past."

"Could have fooled me, with all that booze you're drinking, its a wonder if you remember the present at all."

"As if I could forget my family, my beautiful wife and daughter, anyone touches them and I'll see to it they don't have arms."

"As brutish as ever, but that is one of the reasons why I love you honey" Summer whispered and she kissed his cheek. "Don't stay up to late contemplating the past, whats done is done."

"One second to late and I would have lost you forever, I'll never forgive myself."

"Which is also why I don't go on excursions anymore, you'll be called in later though, you know Ozpin and his expeditions to explore the unknown."

"You mean the Grimmlands, the final unconquered continent where humanity hasn't reached."

"How many of our old buddies will be going I wonder?"

"Maybe Taiyang, or Raven. I can see Peter wanting to go."

"Good ole Peter, with his fantasies."

"That is also why he is the Creative Writing Teacher."

A figure emerged from the kitchen drying her hands.

"Kitchens done, anything else that needs to be done" Ruby asked and Summer turned around. "I'm going to double check the kitchen, be sure to dust, vacuum, mop and wipe down everything. I want to see the house spotless remember."

"Ugh, yes Mom." Ruby groaned and she ran toward the stairs to go to her room.

"And I said no running in the house." Summer called and a faint noise gave notification that Ruby had heard her.

"Honestly this girl, I know she wants to go on the excursions but at that age, she needs to grow a little."

"I thought we agreed to stop babying her."

"We never agreed to anything like that, I have to go check on the kitchen, afterward we can plan on how to find out about that boy Ruby is seeing."

"Let me get my scythe and threaten the students, they can give us the details."

"That is a perfect idea, extra credit to help with an investigation."

"Good night dear"

"Good night honey, and be sure to hold back on the alcohol, I'd rather not waste money restocking the cellar."

* * *

This chapter was a bit less Ruby-centric but it plays into things, shorter chapter overall, but the 1st day was how Ruby interacted with seven classes. Of course home drama may or may not fit the word length of such a thing. I could extend it but this feels right to end it here.

Thankfully I was able to write this in time since my weekend was very busy. Fourth of July is also coming up so I couldn't do much.

I was planning on releasing a 4th story but the concept fell short and the direction was unclear. The premise was Jaune Arc wanted to be a huntsman so badly, when he died his spirit stayed behind. He then finds out he can control other people to fulfill his wish. So now he goes around taking over people's body for a short amount of time to hone his skills. Until eventually he can control people's body to fight as a full fledged huntsman. How will this change things? who knows. I'm still planning.

I have trouble with writing sometimes. I have an awesome beginning but no end game. I have an awesome ending with no way to set up such events. Or I have an awesome beginning and ending but no way to connect the two.

Writing is hard, and I envy those who can write well.

Enough rambling. Expected Released Date: 7/9


	3. When I See You: I Met Your Friends

Another chapter for another Monday. Honestly I have so much free time I should be able to release one each day. Alas just writing doesn't promote quality so enjoy these while it lasts, School is starting soon and I dread having to go back to class. All the work that will be waiting for me on top of my job. Almost like the anxiety Ruby is going through.

Hope you enjoy, and Lancaster will happen soon, albeit a few chapters.

* * *

The rickety old school bus rumbled to a stop at the curb of the bus ramp. Ruby sighed as she got up from her seat and slung her back over her shoulder. Penny went to her side and they both looked at the school once more.

"The sight always awes me every time" Ruby mumbled awestruck by the scenery. "Silly, we should move before the people behind us shove." Penny suggested and Ruby turned around to see a line forming with a few angry students trying to push forward.

"You're right, still I wish you had English with me and Nebula" Ruby said

"The proper sentence structure is Nebula and I, but aside from your misuse of grammar I would be elated by the idea of having a class together all three of us."

"Penny… That is workshop."

"I mean a class where we all three can hang out and one of us is not melting over some boy." Penny teased and Ruby blushed a red that matched her cape.

"Please don't mention it. My parents told me that they found out so I'm embarrassed to even have it brought up right now."

"Don't worry Friend Ruby, your secret is safe with me." Penny proudly said and Ruby giggled. "Thanks Penny, this means a whole lot to me."

"Anytime, now let us find Friend Nebula and grab some breakfast for us."

The duo headed over to the cafeteria where Nebula would most likely sit and she spotted the usual purple hair and grey garb that was her friend.

Ruby made a shushing motion and she tiptoed over to the unsuspecting purple-haired girl. Ruby was ready to engulf her in a big hug when Penny popped up from out of nowhere and exclaimed. "Friend Nebula, Good Morning."

Nebula jumped up and threw her juice box and Penny avoided it. Ruby, caught by Penny's surprise and then still in shock, failed to react to the incoming juice box and it exploded all over her.

"Sorry guys… You scared me." Nebula clutched her chest and glared at the duo. "Ruby wanted to surprise you."

The glare went from the duo to specifically Ruby. "I was planning to give a hug from behind, not an outburst of greeting."

Nebula's glace flitted between the two friends and she sighed. "I can forgive you this time.

The group sat down and started to talk about their first day. "It was laid back, we had a few assessments but I saw this cute guy exiting from 2nd Period Science class, he was so dreamy I wonder what grade he is, I didn't see him in freshmen orientation?" Nebula gushed.

Penny had propped her head up and she smiled. "A guy from 2nd Science class? I have 2nd Science so tell me what he looks like, I can find out his name for you."

"I would love you forever if you do find out."

"I don't know if I can understand those feelings if you do Friend Nebula." Penny said, causing both her and Ruby to laugh. Nebula blushed and fell back embarrassed.

Thankfully for Nebula, the morning bell rang dismissing them all to First class.

"Aw shucks, we should head to class, come on Nebula" Ruby said

The two of them waved their goodbyes to Penny who darted off to cooking class with her cereal package from the cafeteria.

"We both found cute guys within our first few days huh?" Ruby sighed and Nebula gave a glance toward her. "If you say that then I can say you over reacted, come on your acting like it is your first love." Nebula chuckles and Ruby looks downward.

Noticing her friend's behavior Nebula shut her mouth. "You… you had a crush before, right?"

Ruby's didn't give an answer, she never really did see any other boy as hot, or the one so she could call Jaune her first love.

As Ruby mulled over the fact that there was no one before Jaune, Nebula took Ruby's silence as an answer and she sighed.

"Seriously, no boys were attractive beforehand? Not even one?" Nebula was shocked.

"I was a sheltered child; my parents really didn't take to kindly when I made a friend that was a boy. The cross examination they did would scare people away."

"I feel for you, but a first crush is nothing to sweat about, you either get together or you don't." Nebula said and Ruby felt her courage drop. With her act now she wouldn't ever get together with Jaune.

Sensing Ruby's mood Nebula quickly tried to raise her spirits but they both entered English.

Ruby seemed to pass the class in a daze, the class was spent talking about characterization and plot from the stories they were reading and what they've noticed so far. Or that was what Nebula had told her.

Ruby sat down in Art and just sat. Professor Rainart was explaining Art History to the class and talked about famous painters throughout the many era of art ranging from the Renaissance to Modern and he explained styles such as Baroque and Rococo.

"I want a research paper on Art history, each of you are to get a specific art style and be sure to confirm it with me so you don't get the same content." Professor Rainart announced and the class started to bumble about. Bolin took out his phone, Nadir went up to the teacher and started to talk to him about certain art styles and Jaune pulled out a text book from the shelves.

Ruby shook her head and went up to the shelve to look for an art style she would be interested in.

The class went by and she didn't notice that class had ended and it was time for the next class until a certain someone tapped her shoulder.

"Hello Ruby, it's time for the next class." A voice said and Ruby looked up from her book that she was engrossed in.

"Ja…Jaune?"

"Yeah, it's me, class ended like a minute ago, we're going to be late."

"We... we are?"

"Yeah let's go slowpoke" Jaune said and Ruby quickly closed her book and grabbed her bag.

Jaune and Ruby left the class and proceeded to go different ways. "Thanks for reminding me that class was over." Ruby said and Jaune gave a nod before he left.

In Math, Ruby excitedly told Penny everything that transpired and they chatted as they worked on the worksheet to against test their knowledge.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you Friend Ruby, next thing we know, you and Jaune will go on dates and have secret rendezvous without your parents knowing and maybe even get married and have kids." Penny went on a tangent and kept on talking while Ruby rubbed the back of her neck.

"Geez, it is not like that, we only talked."

"But he initiated the confrontation and approached you. If you do get married make me the maid of honor and the godmother." Penny went on her tangent again.

A hand slammed down on the table startling the two girls and making Ruby jump from her seat.

"Ladies… If you keep talking like this then the future you're dreaming about won't exist. Do I make myself clear?"

Both girls looked down. "Yes, Professor Schnee."

Professor Schnee left the two of them to do their worksheets in silence.

When they made sure Professor Schnee was away Ruby started to speak again. "Hey Penny" Ruby whispered.

"Yes Friend Ruby?" Penny responded and Ruby asked. "Do you have someone you like?"

"Hmm, Its a tough question but I believe I do, why do you ask?"

"Its just... Me and Ne... Nebula and I found someone we like yesterday and I was wondering if you felt something like that as well."

"I wouldn't say I liked him since yesterday but it was quite recent, he helped me when I was in a bind and you could say we hang out from time to time."

"It must be nice... to be able to hang out freely with your crush. Could you give me pointers?"

A hand slammed down on the table for the second time. "Ladies"

Both of them looked up to see a fuming Professor Schnee.

"The pointer I can give you is, talk again and I separate the two of you for the year. Understand?"

"Yes Professor" They both said and they went back to their worksheets in silence.

It wasn't long before the bell rang and, with a wave of her hand to signal goodbye to Penny, Ruby headed toward Science where she sat down and Professor Watts and he passed out a worksheet and explain the basics of a lab from the procedures to safety

It took up the entire class and finally Ruby was released for lunch.

Ruby skipped over to go meet her friends at the table when she sees Yang. Ruby went over to say hi when she notices two people sitting down at the table. It was the redhead Pyrrha from 6th class, there was the orange-haired girl from Workshop.

"Yang who are these two people?" Ruby asked and Yang turned around and smiled. "Hey there Rubes, these are my 3rd year friends, I met them last year when I first entered Beacon."

"Hoh, who is this little fellar" The orange-haired girl asked and Yang grinned.

"This is my cousin Ruby, she is a year younger than me but don't think of her as the annoying little sister, she is a fun person and will fight for cookies with her life."

"Is that a challenge? What can be better than pancakes" the orange-haired grinned a fist held high.

"And this girl is Nora, as I said before, my 3rd year friends. The girl next to her is named Pyrrha, she is a local celebrity but don't let that intimidate you.

"I won't let it" Ruby squeaked and the table laughed.

Ruby gave each of them a nervous glance. The orange-haired girl was alright, she was energetic and was prone to rambling but Ruby found her alright. As for Pyrrha, the girl was sending her glares.

"Pyrrha, did you get another sponsorship from Pumpkin Petes or did you decline this one since you were entering your third year?" Weiss asked and Pyrrha stop glaring at Ruby long enough to give a reply.

"I got sponsorships from many other locations too, but yes I dropped most of them so I can focus on my career at Beacon."

"I don't see why you come to school anymore, the companies outside are dying to throw money at you. Why not just accept and save the money for an early retirement? Any job you take will be swamped by others trying to steal you." Yang asked

"I don't want to be some poster girl, I've been that my entire life, honestly I just want some peace and quiet. Besides how can I have a normal romance if the media is swamping me for photos or interviews." Pyrrha said and the table laughs.

"Where is Blake, I know she isn't one to socialize but its lunch time, she normally sits with you guys right?" Nora asks and both shrugged. "We can ask the same for Ren, I know you like to drag him into your group whenever you can." Yang asked.

Nora shrugged and Pyrrha replied for her. "It's not often you lose track of Ren, you practically stalk to poor fellow, as for where Ren is? He is with Jaune."

Ruby was drinking from her milk carton when she heard the last phrase, spluttering she spat out her milk and drenched the Schnee Heiress.

"This means war!" Weiss screamed and Nora exclaimed. "Awesome, Do it again."

"Yo Cous, what is the meaning of this." Yang asked mischievously and Ruby blushed. "I… ah its nothing."

"I don't know, someone said a certain name and you had such a great reaction."

"Wha… What do you mean Cous" Ruby squirmed from all the eyes staring at her.

"Is something the matter?" Yang ask and Ruby paled.

"Do you have interest in a certain special someone?" Yang teased and this made Ruby fly into a panic.

"No, nothing is wrong, nothing is special, I should go." Ruby said and she practically bolted from the table.

"Well that was something." Pyrrha said and Yang glanced at each person at the table. "I think my cousin as a crush on someone, let's get them together."

"I'm for it" Nora exclaimed.

"If it keeps her away from me then let's do it." Weiss said

"I… think it's a grand idea." Pyrrha struggled to say

"Alright, it is settled, let's get Ruby and Jaune together." Yang cheered and everyone at the table except for Pyrrha.

"We need to think about a plan quick."

"Best way is to get them to hang out more, how about tomorrow we bring Jaune to Ruby and then they can walk to lunch together and talk to us." Nora suggested and Yang clapped her hands together. "Good idea Nora. I'll grab Ruby and get her to meet up with Jaune."

The two schemed. Weiss was busy drying her clothes from all the milk Ruby had spat on her and Pyrrha had a frown on her face, but no one had noticed due to their various thoughts.

* * *

What's this? Even the group is shipping them together? And who could Penny be in love with? How will everything turn out next time on When I See You.

Personally I have a lot of lack of knowledge when it comes to certain topics, and as a non-social person one of the hardest things I can think about is writing interactions. When I can't tell how I feel, or when others feel, how can I write about interactions?

I can't wait to get to the later parts of the story where much of the drama and action is, I won't spoil so just catch up next week and find out.

Expected Release: 7/17


	4. When I See You: I Flee

The alarm clock rang out and Ruby bolted from her bed. "Rise and shine" she told herself and she got ready pulling out her usual outfit and headed toward the bathroom to brush and shower.

After grooming herself in front of the mirror and putting on her clothes she double checked herself to make sure she was presentable and then headed down toward Breakfast.

"Morning sweety" Summer smiled as she saw her bundle of joy hopping toward the table.

"Morning mom, whats for breakfast?" Ruby asked and Summer moved the pan toward the table.

"Today is scrambled eggs and grits."

"Can I have them separate please?"

"Sure, I know that we don't like them as your father does." Summer joked and Qrow put down his paper.

"Hey, just because I eat mine mixed together doesn't mean you can condemn me for it."

"We weren't implying anything Dear, now eat your scrambled grits before they get cold, we can't be late today." Summer said and she made herself a bowl and went to sit at the table.

"How was your first week of school Ruby?" Qrow asked and Ruby looked up.

"Good, I got used to the schedule so I shouldn't be late to any of my classes. My friends are also supporting me."

"Oh? Now why would they be supporting you?" Summer playfully grinned and Ruby blushed.

"Its... nothing. Nothing you have to worry about."

"Is it a boy?" Summer asked and Ruby blushed a deeper red than her cape.

"No... No its not."

"Oh I see, how about a love issue?"

"Mom! I don't have any interest in love, especially not any boy." Ruby panicked and proceeded to slide lower in her chair.

"Don't worry Ruby, we don't judge. Now how about you bring your lovely girlfriend home so we can meet her." Summer teased and Ruby shot from her chair. "I don't have a girlfriend! The bus is here so bye." Ruby practically burst through the front door leaving her family behind.

"I thought we agreed to be subtle to her?" Qrow sighed and Summer smirked. "Oh you know how curious I can get, Subtly is not my thing."

"And I thought I was suppose to be the forward one" Qrow complained and he picked up his paper again. "You know we can't always keep an eye on her, not if both of us are teachers."

"Okay, quit your job."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Quit your job, I'm sure Ozpin will approve."

"You know the teaching job isn't going to support us all if only one of us is doing it!"

"But the work Ozpin has you do will. You know the reasons why I can't go on those excursions he plans all the time."

Qrow glared at her. "Summer, you know the reasons why I forbid you to go on these excursions."

"Which is why I am saying for you to go on them, make Ozpin happy. Gain money to support us and in your free time you can go around and investigate the person Ruby is seeing."

"I don't like this one bit, so I am not quitting the job."

Summer glared at him and Qrow glared back.

"Besides, I get paid leave so wouldn't I be making more money if I didn't quit my job."

"You wouldn't have the time to investigate Ruby's..."

"Uap pup pup" Qrow shushed his wife. "Now who said I wouldn't have the time for such activities?"

Summer gave him a quizzical look and sighed. "You have a plan I just know it."

"When do I ever not have a plan?"

"That one time you..."

"Times up, come on Honey we got a meeting to attend." Qrow interrupted and he grabbed his coat.

"Coming Dear."

* * *

Ruby considered her morning normal. She had sat with Penny on the bus as they talked. Penny poked fun at her crush on Jaune and Ruby attempted to guess who Penny was crushing on. Nonetheless, they arrived at school and they sat down with Nebula.

"Hey guys." Nebula called toward the approaching duo and they waved back happily. Much to the surprise of the duo, next to Nebula was a gray-haired male dressed in a slate gray zip jacket and he stared at us with stormy silver-grey eyes.

"I'd like for you guys to meet Mercury, He is the person I was telling you guys about."

"Hey. I'm Mercury Black." Mercury extended a hand toward the duo and Ruby shook it. "Hey, I'm Ruby Rose"

Penny curtsied and shook Mercury's hand afterwards. "You know me Mercury, I'm Penny from Science."

"I heard of you both before" Mercury said and he gazed between the two of them. "Ruby Rose, you're Xiao-Long's cousin right?"

"Thats me!" Ruby said and Mercury focused his attention on Penny. "As you said, Science class. On the other hand, I heard you got a scholarship in Atlas so why'd you come here?"

"I much prefer to be around friends than be alone. Sure I might make some friends over there but in these communities, we all grow up with each other so moving is pointless."

"Well I hope the rest of you take care of me whenever I come to hang out with you guys. Nebula especially" Mercury flashed a dashing smile toward Nebula and she blushed and looked away.

Penny joked with Mercury. Nebula was a blushing mess and Ruby was laughing at the whole debacle.

"Hey Cous" a voice calls out and the table turns to look to see a blonde bombshell making its way toward them.

"Yang!" Ruby squealed and she rushed over to hug her cousin. "Hey Rubes, I have this amazing idea and I need you to drop by my table during lunch, hopefully you can meet me at my class. Mr. Schnee's Class." Yang said and Ruby nodded her head.

Yang bounded off after she saw a sneaky cat trying to grab a quick breakfast and Ruby turned her attention to the trio beside her. Mercury had draped an arm around Nebula who was still blushing, but had joined the banter of jokes of Penny and Mercury.

Ruby smiled and she went to join them, much to her dismay when the bell rang.

* * *

Sitting down in her seat for First Period in Mr. Tukson's class she looked at a dazed Nebula, giddy from the events that had happened this morning.

"So... Looks like our little star hooked something into orbit." Ruby teased and Nebula blushed for the thousandth time that day. "I... I just..."

"Shh. You don't need to explain. I am happy for you." Ruby said and Nebula relaxed.

"Just tell me about him so I can look after my good ole Friend Nebula" Ruby impersonated Penny and Nebula giggled.

"Alright, well his name is Mercury. He is a third year. He is good at sports and he has these awesome parties that he and his mates host."

"If he has these awesome parties how'd you hook him then. These parties should have plenty of girls at them." Ruby asked and Nebula gave her a dreamy look.

"I managed to convince him when he was walking out of Science. Turns out he had free period next so he stayed in Science with me. We talked and it went from there."

"Wow, if only I could talk to Jaune without become a bumbling mess" Ruby sighed and she felt a hand on her back. "Don't worry Ruby, you'll claim him as yours eventually." Nebula encouraged and a voice spoke up. "So who are you claiming?"

The friends froze as they both turned to see a blond dressed in a hoodie and jeans. "Come on, don't leave me hanging; I thought we became friends?"

Ruby's head was in the clouds! Friends? With Jaune of all people. Her crush.

A jab from her friend Nebula brought her heaven-bounded head earthward and she smiled at Jaune.

"We were just talking about how lucky Nebula is when she got a boyfriend." Ruby said and Nebula blushed. "We're not like that, we just started to hang out."

"Congrats Nebula." Jaune said and Nebula blushed again.

Jaune opened his mouth to talk but Mr. Tukson came in and Jaune closed his mouth. The expression on his face contorted and it looked as if he wanted to say something more but he decided against it and went to sit beside Sage.

"Alright class, time to hand in your book reports. I expect a presentation and speech about what your book is about and what you learned from it." Mr. Tukson announced to the class and Nebula visibly paled.

"I can't say that I read straight-up smut" Nebula groaned and unfortunately the class heard that.

"Looks like we have a volunteer, Ms. Violette please come up to the board."

* * *

After the whole debacle in English, the rest of the day went by peacefully and before Ruby knew it, Lunch time had encroached upon them.

Ruby got up from Science and she proceeded to head toward Mr. Schnee's room.

Yang was busy cleaning up her books when she saw the younger cousin and she visibly lit up. Ruby paled at the sight of Yang's lips as they curved upward into the cruel smile that appears when Yang was about to release a pun, or when she was scheming something. Both were equally bad in Ruby's head but she had to endure it.

"Hey Yang, ready to have lunch?" Ruby asked and Yang and she nodded her head.

"Lets go Cous"

They made their way to Lunch and in the hallways they managed to see a duo approaching them.

"Hey Nora, Jaune." Yang greeted and they both waved. "Hello Yang, Ruby" Both of them said and Ruby opened her mouth to return a greeting but out of her mouth came garbled speech.

Blushing in embarrassment she looked toward the ground with Nora laughing.

"You're funny Ruby, how about we hang out later. I heard there was the new Xray and Vav movie coming soon." Yang offered and Ruby looked at her with stars in her eyes. "Anything to make that happen." She drooled and the group laughed.

"Then you don't mind if I invite some friends right?" Yang smiled and Ruby nodded vigorously.

"Jaune right?" Yang asked and Jaune nodded. "Want to come with? We could use a guy like you."

"Really?" Jaune was perplexed on why a hottie such as Yang could be asking him for an outing with her.

"I mean, if two girls like us go alone then who knows what image we'd have. If we had you then we can give an excuse such as you dragged us there." Yang explained, making Jaune deflate.

"Yaaang" Ruby complained. "I like Xray and Vav why'd you want to put Jaune down like that."

Jaune looked up "Its okay Ruby, I'm used to it, besides I love Xray and Vav myself so I can consider this an ideal situation. Two girls willing to hang out with me as I watch a movie that I want to see."

Ruby and Jaune started to talk more about themselves and were hitting it off pretty quickly.

Yang walked alongside Nora and gave her a thumbs up.

"Now we just have to get them to the movie and come up with an excuse for me to leave while its in effect and they should be set for the date." Yang said and Nora suggested something "Ooh, how about you get a phone call before the movie and then you say its urgent. I can be the one to call you."

Each duo agreed on plans and they entered the lunch room. "Ready to have some lunch, we are sitting at our table."

"So my sisters are pushy, if they need something then they make me do it. Carrying bags at the mall, returning a book to the library, getting ice cream for a break-up. You name it." Jaune told Ruby a story about how his sister Hori had him get 12 tubs of ice cream after her latest break up and Ruby giggled at how the ice cream owner asked if he needed some help with depression and recommended a clinic.

Imaging Jaune's face as he lugged the ice cream, and then being asked if he needed to see medical attention made Ruby into a bubbling mess of laughter and Jaune laughed alongside her.

"Looks like it'll happen, maybe both of them can be happy" Yang smiled as she turned to check on her younger cousin.

"There you guys are, we were wondering where you were" a chilly voice spoke up and the group turned to see a petite girl in a white skirt and jacket. Her pristine snow-colored hair was tied in a ponytail off to the side and her piercing blue eyes stared at them.

"Oh hey Weiss, we were just getting the plan together." Yang said

"What plan?"

"Um, the one we were talking about"

"Oh, that plan when is your date happening."

"You have a date Yang?" Ruby asked excited about the prospect of her elder cousin dating someone.

"Yeah no, its just a friendly gathering." Yang said. "Besides who would I date?"

"Um, like tall blond and scraggly over there" Weiss said and Yang glared at her.

"Not my type, thought I think I now know yours."

"Hey don't push this on me, I think I prefer more... intellectual men." Weiss huffed

"Why don't we prove that wrong." a voice spoke up and surprised the two of them.

They both turned to see Jaune attempting to flash a smile as if to captivate Weiss and said "Names Jaune Arc, Short. Sweet. Rolls off the tongue and the ladies love it. Now Snow Angel, I know that we may have just met but I think we can learn about each other as time goes on."

Weiss glared at him and walked away.

"Wow what a woman" Jaune sighed and he watched her as she left.

Nora dragged Yang away and whispered critically. "Plan B, quick a Plan B"

"That asshole" Yang bellowed and Nora had to hold Yang back before she decimated half the cafeteria.

Ruby on the other hand had her eyes turned glassy. He attempted to flirt and then ask Weiss out on a date... He is interested in someone else. What am I going to do? What if he never ever like me.

Ruby began to panic and she used the only technique she knew of. Running away.

Hearing a sniffle, Yang turned around to see Ruby fleeing the scene, with something akin to tears streaming from her eyes.

Yang's eyes turned red and the mane she had for hair seemed to billow out as if a gust of wind was blowing through it. "I'm going to kill you" Yang screamed and she charged forward.

The events that happened in the lunch room seemed to spread around the school about a love square of Weiss, Jaune, Ruby and Yang.

* * *

Progression, Progression. A date? between Ruby and Jaune, Jaune's interest in Weiss and Ruby's broken heart.

What will happen next? Will Ruby get the courage to confess? Will Jaune and Weiss hook up? How will her friends and family take the news.

On another note, When making the class roster I was using a number generator to determine where each of the classes took place and by coincidence did Ruby and Jaune get into a few of the classes with some of the same people.

It was by chance did Nebula got to meet Mercury who had free period next. It was by chance that Nora, Jaune, Ruby, Nebula, and Penny have the same class.

It however, was not by chance for deciding the random Nebula as Ruby's friend. Her schedule also played a big part of it, though the Mercury x Nebula ship was entirely by accident... Or is it?

Find out next time on When I See You.


	5. When I See You: I Go On a Date

Pristine white counters. Brown stools with a classy pink cushion.

Booths of pink with brown wooden tables and white table cloths.

An elaborate ice cream parlor with a small girl running the counter.

A few people were scattered throughout the restaurant and a line was starting to form as more and more people decided to show up to such a small joint.

Sniff.

It was quiet, the subtly of the sound made it easy to be missed in the general ambiance of the restaurant but to the two girls, one orange-haired girl with a pink bow; the other with a deep violet colored hair, sitting next to the small girl with raven-black hair, silver eyes droopy and puffed. A red cape was wrapped around the girl as if it was shielding her from the world around her as she took small spoonful of a strawberry ice cream sundae, it was as loud as a the fireworks on a day of celebration.

"Come on Ruby, it can't be that bad, Guys are attracted to women all the time, its common for Mercury to take glances at others from time to time."

"But a personality change?" Ruby complained

"I think you're overreacting, that was not a personality change" Penny said.

"But he went all entranced mode with the "Wow! What a woman"" Ruby slumped in her seat. "How can I even compete"

"Both of your are small"

Ruby lifted her face to give her friend the death glare. "Come on Ruby, it was just one comment, things like this happen everyday." Nebula reassured her.

"What... my heart breaking into millions of pieces." Ruby grumbled

"Eh... No... well that comes as part of the package but what I am trying to say is that people find out their crush likes someone else." Nebula became flustered.

"Look Ruby, maybe its a small crush, he only just met her."

"I'm doom, its love at first sight." Ruby moaned.

"Love at first sight doesn't exist, Scientifically proven" Penny said

Nebula and Ruby coughed.

"I'm sure there is a logical explanation on why you both fell in love with your respective partners." Penny told them and she took a bite of her orange sherbet.

"Penny, we know you say you're crushing on someone but your explanation make it seem as if you liked him for a long time now." Ruby asked suspicious of her friend.

"It is true that I've liked this boy for quite some time, but for now we are focusing on making you feel better Ruby, you have a date coming up with Jaune." Penny replied and Ruby scoffs.

"Ugh you sound like Yang. I don't need to talk about my love life to make me feel better; talking about your love life will make me feel better. And quite frankly it is not even a date between me and Jaune, Yang will be there."

"Proper grammar is Jaune and I, but are you sure you want to know about my love life Friend Ruby?" Penny corrected.

"Dying to know" Nebula retorted and Ruby nodded her head. "See we both can agree, that we want to know about your love. I mean me and Neb found someone to like in the last few days."

"If you insist, I'm not going to list any names but we met quite a while ago, I believe it was a summer festival in a dainty little town I forgot the name of. I know we stopped in the town to visit a retired huntsman and that there was a festival happening at the same time. I went out and met the boy and we became fast friends. I loved his clumsy nature and eyes a deep blue irises that I could get lost in." Penny swooned.

"Alright you bucket, out with his name" Nebula tapped the table impatiently and Penny gave a shy smile. "Maybe on a later date, doesn't someone have a date with Jaune?"

Ruby blushed. "I told you Penny its not like that. Jaune is hanging out with me and Yang and we are going to see Xray and Vav. Awsome." Ruby struck a pose and the other two giggled.

"Sure sure, tell us about your date afterwards." Nebula retorted and Ruby flicked a ball of napkins toward her friend.

"I'm telling you, its not a date. Well I have to bolt, see you tomorrow." Ruby waved her friends good bye and as she turned to leave a voice called her name.

"Yes Penny?"

"Proper grammar is Yang and I"

"I'll just not tell you how the date went Penny" Ruby deadpanned and Penny looked at her.

"Oh... I see someone thinks its a date despite heavy opposition.

"Penny..."

"Guess I'm not revealing my childhood crush to you Friend Ruby."

"Was that a threat?" Ruby asked and Nebula shooed her away. "You have places to be get going. Don't want to keep the people waiting eh."

As Ruby exited Neo's Nebula asked Penny a question. "What are the chances that Yang "claims" she couldn't make it"

"My calculations predict a 97.7% chance of it being a possibility."

"The systems rigged I tell you."

* * *

Ruby waited patiently outside of Vale's Cinema. A crowd had gathered for the Premier of Xray and Vav 2: Mogar's Betrayal

Ruby normally is excited to see movies like these on premier day. Ruby normally be excited to witness and enjoy content of Xray and Vav first hand. Ruby normally would have been with family such as Yang her mom Summer.

Today Ruby was nervous for many reasons and a few of them may including Yang or Summer not being here, Jaune had shown up, Jaune was sitting next to her, and many more.

"So... I got a text from Yang saying she something came up, she won't make it in time for the movie but she can catch up with us afterwards." Jaune said and Ruby felt betrayed by her own cousin. 'I see what you're trying to do here Yang, and its not going to work' Ruby thought to herself, but oh how she wished this was an actual date and not some elaborate set up her cousin put together.

Wait... Why do I consider this a date? Isn't this just an outing with friends? Ruby thought to herself as she kept on pondering the question

"Want popcorn?" a voice asked her and Ruby waved her hands.

Ruby and Jaune proceeded to enter the movie theater and sat down in seats to watch the movie.

"Have you seen the first movie?" Jaune asked and Ruby gave him a look.

"You wouldn't normally see a sequel without watching the first one first."

"Ah my mistake."

"I loved the fact how they took out The Mad King with the help of Mogar, Mogar was super awesome."

"I know right! Mogar IS READY" Jaune exclaimed and a few people turned to look at the young man. Jaune shrunk in his seat embarrassed when he heard the giggles.

"Can you please pretend that didn't happen."

"Mogar can't understand big words" Ruby giggled and Jaune smiled.

"Mogar is ready for this movie."

"Mogar is also ready for this movie."

The duo giggled and they quieted down as the lights dimmed for the movie to start.

* * *

"That was AWESOME" Ruby shrieks as she ran out of the theater.

"That twist at the end, who knew Mogar's mom was the mastermind this time around." Jaune said.

"Maybe the Mad King had still brainwashed her, She too tried to make an army of Mogars though."

"If milk like that existed then maybe I'll get the girl of my dreams." Jaune gave a goofy smile causing Ruby to frown.

"Lets grab lunch, its better if we sit to talk about the movie." Ruby said and she tugged him along to go to a cafe.

"Welcome to my favorite place to dine, Velvet Teal Diner."

"Wow this place seems cozy."

"Wait till you meet Velvet, she is a godsend to this Remnant."

The duo sat down in a booth and a tall girl with rabbit ears came over with menus in hand.

"Hey Rubes, back again for more of the usual?"

"Yes Please Velvet, meet my buddy Jaune." Ruby puffed her chest to show how proud she was of herself.

"So someone other than friends and family" Velvet smiled mischeviously. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"What... No!" Both of them exclaimed and then they shrunk back with red faces.

"Jaune here just went to the movies with me to see the new Xray and Vav movie."

"You mean a date." Velvet retorted

"It was an outing." the young girl argued

"You came to a restaurant afterwards, its a date if anything."

"Velvet..." Ruby pleaded.

"Its fine, its okay to let people assume, it is only important that we know we went as friends." Jaune said and he looked at Velvet. "Can I have the Simon's Burger, tomato on the side please."

"Sure thing Ruby's Boyfriend, what sides would you like?"

"How about some friends, extra salt if you can."

"Watch the cholesterol, you sure you don't want fruit?"

"I workout, I'll need these extra calories."

"Alright, look at you girl you got yourself a man."

"Velvet stop" Ruby begged.

"Okay okay just for you. And I assume the usual."

"If to get you away faster then yes please." Ruby said.

"Order be out in a moment, see you in a jiffy."

As the rabbit faunus bounded away to place the order both of them let out a breath.

Turning to face each other Jaune smiled. "That was something."

"Yeah..." Ruby gave a nervous laugh "It was."

"Have you ever dated before Ruby?" Jaune asked and Ruby grew a shade of pink found normally on sakura petals.

"N...no, My parents were to protective to let boys near me but I have crushes on people."

Ruby didn't mention that she only ever crushed on one person and that person in question was sitting across from her, people assuming he was her boyfriend and vice versa. How she wished that was true.

"And that has changed now?"

"Well..." Ruby hesitated.

"I see, hard crowd huh. I can understand."

"Your family is like that?" Ruby was incredulously surprised by the news

"More like they all don't believe in me, it was hard to convince them to enroll me in public school, all my families ever been was a private school."

"Sounds harsh."

"It is, I can't even make regular friends if they keep me coupe up at home."

"I'm your friend Jaune. If you ever need help then ask me anything."

"Thanks Ruby, mind if I take your offer up now?"

"Sure, anything for a friend."

Ruby was glad Jaune could trust her, maybe this sort of trust can extend to have them become life long partners. Maybe they can go on more dates, one where Yang and other people interfered in, and maybe even hold hands and...

Ruby's face exploded into red as she thought about the stages that came after holding hands and Jaune took notice.

"Something bothering you." Jaune asked with mild concern.

"Ye... yeah just thought of something embarrassing."

"Anyway, here is my question so help me out."

"Okay, hit me with it."

"I want to ask Weiss out, do you have any tips?"

Ruby felt her ears go numb as all the sound around her blurred.

Ruby felt many things in her body shatter, some of which may include her brain, her eyes, her soul, her heart. Just to name a few.

"Ye.. Yeah I don... don't real...really know Weiss that well. She a...always fights wi...with me." Ruby manages to stutter out.

"Oh, sorry for asking then, Do you know anyone who does know Weiss well?"

"Yang knows... Blake does as well." Ruby murmered, her mood went a full 180 when he mentioned Weiss and Ruby now wanted to get home as fast as possible.

Sadly her escape was cut short when Velvet bounced over with their plates.

"The Simon's burger for you sir, and for you my Friend Ruby. The Deluxe Sweet set.

Ruby's dish was a large peach and strawberry fruit dish with sugar over it. To the side was a small cookie sundae.

"Wow Rubes, you look miserable did you guys fight?" Velvet exclaimed and Jaune took a closer look.

Ruby shook her head. "No, we were just discussing somethings."

"Like what?" Velvet asked curiously and this time Jaune spoke up.

"We were talking about who I could talk to to ask a girl out." Jaune said matter-of-factly.

"Really!" Velvet glared at him, disappointment permeating through her being.

"Talking about going to other girls in front of your own girlfriend." Velvet was pissed off.

"I told you Velvet, its not like that. We're friends." Ruby tried to say, but when she said friends Ruby felt her heart breaking into further pieces. If she kept this up then maybe they truly will stay as only friends. A fate where she suffered alone as the person she wants to be with coast away to a happy family.

Velvet sensed Ruby's pain and slapped Jaune, and she slapped him hard.

"Mo, I'm taking the rest of the shift off, I can't service right now." Velvet exclaimed and she stomped away from their table. The door slamming in the distance was enough to break the silence that remained in her wake.

"Sorry about Velvet, she can be reactive at times when people truly anger her. She is normally passive and fun loving."

"Its okay, she cares deeply for her friends. Sorry if I hurt you in anyway. We still good?"

"Yeah, Lets eat and head home, today was... eventful."

The couple at in silence, both trying to ignore the looks the other patrons in the diner was giving the two of them.

* * *

Before Ruby knew it, a month has passed at school. It became common knowledge that Jaune attempted to court Weiss through various ways. Poetry, song, serenading with roses.

Each account Ruby heard only had her more and more depressed. It didn't help when the boy in question occasionally stops by her table to ask for more advice on Weiss.

As Jaune left for the day Nebula slide closer to Ruby. "You should really tell him to leave you alone."

"But I like him, the more he comes to me the more I can hang out and try to convince him to like me instead." Ruby's excuse even sounded weak to her own ears, much less to the other party.

"Yeah... but you are getting worst and worst with each encounter you have with him. If you don't stop this soon then I'm dragging you to a therapist."

"I don't need counseling, I just need some time."

"I don't think Velvet is going to give him anymore time. Ever since that stunt he pulled at Velvet Teal's Velvet is hostile to him."

"But It was a misunderstanding, I'm sure they can work past it."

"Sure, tell yourself that Ruby. Look Mercury is having a party at Sun's place tomorrow. How about You, Penny and I head down there and have a good time, we can find you a new man. Get Penny to reveal who she likes, and then dance it off all night long."

"I..." Ruby paused, she thought about how Jaune will probably never return her feelings now. "I think I'll go, you're right Neb, lets party ourselves to death."

"That's the spirit, I can't wait for tomorrow."

"Me too Neb, me too." Ruby smiled

Maybe tomorrow will be a new chapter in her life. A new page to start fresh upon.

If only she knew how this party will impact her life.

* * *

A party to ease a brokenhearted, and depressed Ruby. Will Ruby triumph and get Jaune to like her back, or will she find a new man to crush on? Is this the end of of the Lancaster ship in this fic? Who knows, All I know is that I planned for many things to happen and this party is a key turning point for Ruby.

Originally I never planned for the date to actually happen. It was suppose to be Jaune meets Weiss, he then spends the next month Courting Weiss while Ruby mopes around. Ruby goes to a party because Blake was forced to go to Sun's party, as a requirement for her to go Blake had everyone go with her. Ruby goes because Yang drags her along for her to experience her first "Real" party.

Anyway Favorite/ Follow and Review for more When I See You

Expected Release Date: 7/31


	6. When I see You: I Went to a Party

Ruby Rose was many things. First-year student of Beacon academy. little sister to one Yang Xiao-Long, even if she didn't look nor have a figure like Yang Xiao-Long, bumbling socially awkward girl who was accompanying her friends for an afternoon out. Currently she was glaring at the house before her with unease.

When she agreed to come to this party she had expected some backyard barbeque or tailgate party. What she saw before her was an anomaly of a Gatsby party, carnival fun house and a crowd to engulf the entire house.

The house in question was more-so a mansion instead. Ruby gazed in awe of the crowd.

"Looks like everyone in Vytal decided to show up" Nebula smirked and she got punched in the arm forcing her to look at Ruby who had a red face.

"Please… i'm going to die if we go in there" Ruby whimpered and her two friends chuckled at her demeanour.

"Fear not Friend Ruby, there is approximately 157 people inside most ranging from 15-20 years old with a few older people most if them servants and chefs" Penny exclaimed and received a punch of her own from Nebula

"Penny… I don't think we need to stress Ruby any more than she is. The poor girl is panicking."

The two girls glanced at their gothic friend and the girl was mumbling at a rapid pace glancing at everyone in her sights, as if they would come talk to her.

"Sorry Friend Neb" Penny apologized and Nebula clamped her arms around her two friends

"No problem, let's get in there and forget about stupid boys."

The party was in full swing when the trio had entered. Music echoed from speakers stationed in corner of rooms to make the whole house hum. A group of girls eyed the newcomers and snickered before pushing deeper into the party.

"Who knew your first party would be a Sun Wukong party, I heard he was a crazy dude but this is out of this world." Nebula gushed and her two friends gave her a look.

"Look, just because the two of you are sheltered doesn't mean I haven't been around." Nebula defended herself and Penny and Ruby gave each other looks.

"Whatever you say Friend Nebula" Penny smirked and she wandered to the front to take lead.

Nebula turned her gaze to Ruby who gave a grin and spoke up. "It's okay Neb, we all want to impress our friends… even if you've been with us for so long you wouldn't have found the time to go alone."

"Hey don't give me that, I'm not some sci-fi species coming to this world for the first time."

"Sure Neb, I believe you" Ruby said and she went to follow Penny. Nebula pouted and she took steps to follow her friends

One of the guys looked over to them and gave a smile before he whistled, his cheeks red and his eyes dazed.

Nebula and Penny glared at the teen before they guided Ruby away. "Honestly, i know its a party but Alcohol?" Nebula growled and they found themselves in what appeared to be a game room.

Several arcade machines sat plugged in and a pool table sat in the center of it all. Not to far away was a ping pong table with several people shouting with drunken stupor as they watched two individuals play beer pong.

Penny wandered to grab a board game and she ushered the other two into another room and away from the drunkards that roared as someone crashed into the table.

"Sheesh i heard that Sun likes things wild but this is something otherworldly" she scoffed and a group stumbled into them.

"Watch it" Nebula shoves and the guy goes flying into a table sending all of the content collapsing with a loud crash.

The room stilled as the party-goers watched with mild interest toward the two parties of interest. The man rose from the splinters of the table and gave a glare toward the trio. "Ladies… I believe an apology is in order…" the man said, liquid was dripping down the front of his shirt, the fedora dipping over his head to partially cover his shades.

Nebula growls. "Watch where you're going next time. Can't you see we're just walking here" Nebula says and the man tsks.

"I asked for an apology, don't blame me for being rough." the guy retorts and he lunges forward. Nebula braces herself for impact, shielding what she could when a shadow moved forward and blocked the lunge, sending the man backwards.

"Yo Flynt. Next time don't pick on my girl, and don't cause a scene." the new figure spoke and Flynt picked himself up once more before dusting what he could off his attire. "Tsk, Mercury I know your buddy buddy with Sun but don't expect to be all hot-shot just because you are." Flynt said and he signaled for his pals, a girl that was a mess of color, a tri-colored girl and two sisters and another guy.

"Thanks Mercury" Nebula said meekly, a blush on her face as she looked away to hide herself.

"No problem babe, I can't exactly leave you hanging." Mercury flashed a grin and then his eyes wandered to her two companions.

"Come along, meet the rest of the crew"

The rest of the crew consisted of four others. A girl with emerald hair and dark skin named Emerald gazed up from her phone, "Yo Merc, You back with that new girl toy of yours." She saw the three friends and gave a glare. "Ah, a set. You plan to disappear for a few hours? Don't bother trying to get me to join." Emerald scoffed.

Mercury gave a glare in return. "Come on Em, can't you keep your mouth shut for once. This is the girl I'm seeing, her name is Nebula Violette." He practically showcased her to his group of friends, the other three gave varying degrees of interest from the Monkey faunus's excited whoops, the blue haired and red jacket guy who flashed a grin and the nervous pirate who shrunk back.

"The others are her friends."

"Sun Wukong" The monkey exclaimed, he jumped forward and took their hands and began to shake. "It's exciting to meet new people."

"Neptune Vasilias, remember ladies… hands above the waist" Neptune flashed a grin

"..." The last of the group just stared and Sun just sighed. "Come on man, don't be shy it's just people." Sun scolded and the pirate exclaimed.

"Easy for you to say, to you its just people. To me its New people."

"Ignore him" Emerald chipped in"

"Scarlet David, our lucky awkward friend, I don't know how he survived this long" Mercury also put his tidbit of conversation in.

"Ha ha, very funny you guys, crack jokes at the the pirate why don't you" Scarlet scoffs and he promptly turns around and starts ignoring everyone.

"Well there he goes again, come on Nebula lets go have fun. I hear the dance floor has our name on it." Mercury smiles and Nebula flushes and starts to mutter incoherent words before she was soundlessly led away."

"Alright and the two of you are?" Sun asked and Penny stepped forward with a firm hand raised. "I am Penny Polendina and this here is my Friend Ruby Rose. This is our first time to such a wondrous and ill-organized event… The lack of adults is unsettling… Do you have permission?"

The group milled around with uncertainty before Emerald broke out laughing. "Oh how rich, a lacky of the law." Emerald laughs and laughs before she snaps to attention and gives Penny a look and a smile.

"Sweetie, parties are organized events yes, but being a teenager is all about rebellion. We don't ask for permission, we take what we want… Get the picture?" Emerald grins and Penny stood still.

"So you're telling me that none of this is an organized event with approval of those who dictate our lives?" Penny questioned and Emerald nods her head.

"Penny?" Ruby asked, intimidated by the new people before her she found her voice for the friend who was still around.

"I'm… not sure how to process this." Penny struggled and Emerald just sighs.

"Alright girl, it's clear that we need to show you how to have a fun time." And with that both girls were lost to the crowd.

"Wha…" Ruby exclaims and the three remaining boys looked toward the socially awkward girl before them.

"Wha… ah… I… Ruby Rose… I…. Ah…. Drink?"

"Scarlet you got this man, time for both of you to break your shells I guess" Sun said and he pushed the Pirate toward the Reaper and they both collapsed into a pile of red, white and black on the floor.

They both emerged and looked to see the two friends retreating into the crowd with words such as "Snow Angel" and "Blake" fell back to their ears.

The duo glared at the figures before giving an eye to each other. "So…"

"So…"

"So…

"The drinks?"

"Should be in the kitchen... " and after seeing her confused look Scarlet gave a sigh of defeat. "Follow me"

The tension between the two was thick, enough to cut it like butter yet it wasn't a good kind of tension. The awkwardness of the duo scream abnormal. Both were socially inept and both made no strive to engage in a conversation. Ruby had things to say yet Scarlet was content with leaving the status quo as is.

As the duo walked through the house Ruby began to think about the about the party, people were having a good time, people were dancing, playing games, spending time with friends and having fun.

Speaking of fun… this is a party her cousin Yang would most certainly frequent. Ruby gazed around at the crowd wondering if she was here. Looking for a mane of blonde hair in a crowd wasn't as easy as she had anticipated but Yang certainly stood out if she was here.

Distracted as she was, Ruby was unable to stop herself from colliding with the person and she fell back to the floor, her tush aching from collision with the marble floor.

"Are you alright?" A male voice asked her… sounding a bit familiar but the pain clouded her vision with tears.

"Sorry… I wasn't watching where I wa….. Go…." Ruby froze as the tears cleared away to reveal the figure looming over her, hands outstretched to help her up. A similar scene from the past replayed in her head and she could feel her cheeks deepening.

"Let me help you up, can't have you stay on the floor now can I?" the voice spoke again and Ruby took it this time. She felt the air rush past her as she was pulled to her feet and with a hop she landed and she bowed to thank the person who helped her.

"Thanks…. Jaune."

* * *

Winter Break…. Finally some free time to write again…. No exams, no assignments to turn in, to studying for hidden tests around the corner. Ooh to write again is so nice… Sorry for any delays and the destruction of the weekly schedule. Sadly due to the upcoming winter semester I won't be forming any schedule. I will be releasing in bulk releases once more… and possibly during the summer months, maybe an early spring if the groundhog decides to grace us with such.


	7. When I See You: I Dance with You

Ruby had felt many emotions ever since she came into this world. She felt happiness when she was with her family. She loved to hang out with her friends. The anger for being unable to bring her sweet baby Crescent Rose out into public. The sorrow and fear of losing Zwei when she took him out for a walk at Yang's house only for her to be swept with relief when she found him snuggled with Yang.

The feeling of love, her first love, eroded her heart and left her a blubbering mess as she struggled to find the words to talk to the love of her life.

Jaune, he saw a person opening and closing her mouth and he took the first step. "So… How is your night? Enjoying yourself?"

Ruby gave a gasp and she choked trying to find the right words. Jaune gave a hand and slapped her back gently and she found the air and the courage to speak up. "YES! I mean… Yes I'm having a time of my life… Um, my friends are away… Mercury and Emerald dragged them to who knows where" Ruby gave a nervous chuckle and averted her eyes to the wondrous sapphire orbs that bore down at her.

"Really? Wow the same happened to me! Lets see…" Jaune adopted a pose with hand on his chin and eyebrows arc upward as he thought about the whereabouts of his friends and Ruby was all to content with observing the bumbling idiot before her… not that she thought of him as an idiot, what did she think of him as… a person who wants in her life… a shining knight who is to help her from these awkward encounters… a person to hold her in his arms and… lets stop thinking now

Ruby focused her attention back toward the blond and he started to list off multiple stories.

"Lets see. Ren and Nora went off somewhere, most likely Nora doing something crazy again. Pyrrha is passed out somewhere and Yang is watching over her."

"Pyrrha? She drinks?" Ruby asked with a horrid expression and Jaune was taken back by the concern. Flustered he waved his arms and quickly spoke up.

"No no no no… no she doesn't… Yang told me that she went overboard when trying to show Pyrrha a good time… the dance floor is still recovering from their disaster of a dance."

"It can't be that bad" Ruby said and Jaune gave her a look causing her to stutter. "But… I know Yang can…. Can get out of hand but… but... " Ruby shut down as she stared at the floor.

"Hey… HEY Rubes…" Jaune called out and Ruby ignored his words falling into a pit as she despaired over the troubles her cousin caused.

Ruby felt arms surrounding her and she jumped back with a mild cry.

Jaune was frozen, his arms outstretched and Ruby looked at him eyes wide.

Jaune snorted.

Ruby stared horrified as Jaune started to lose his composure and he started to laugh. A booming voice full of laughter as he doubled over and Ruby started to chuck;e herself before she too lost herself in the bliss of laughter.

The two using each other as supports as they tried to get ahold of themselves yet the sight of the other only sent them further off the deep end before they had to stop else they lost their life from air exhaustion.

As the duo wiped away their tears Jaune had a look of melancholy on his face and Ruby, now more comfortable than before, saw this and asked.

"Lien for your thoughts?"

"It's nothing.." Jaune shrugged it off and Ruby stood up to him.

"Hey… even if we're sort of strangers we can still talk." Ruby declared and Jaune looks at her and then laughs again.

"Funny, my mom always told me that strangers are friends you haven't met yet… So I guess we're friends huh…" Jaune said and Ruby took that as a personal win in her books before she asked the goliath in the room.

"So… alone at the drinks table, I know you've been pinning for Weiss all these months so why not take the chance to side on her good side."

"I can ask you the same, a party like this and no one to hang out with? No. I would ask Weiss for a chance to show off these dancing skills that seven sisters have taught me but I think she is happy right now."

Ruby raised an eyebrow and she turned her gaze toward two people attempting to dance on the dance floor. A blue haired boy she was familiar with and recognized as Neptune was floundering as Weiss was attempting to guide him through the motions. She could see the pain flash into her cousin's friend's face and she felt relief.

"I can't just go in there and ruin the mood. I can tell she much prefers him than me and I can see why. Though he was such a coward, hiding with Sun and Blake just because he can't dance." Jaune scowls and Ruby puts a hand on Jaune's shoulder.

"Don't sweat it Jaune, she is missing out on a wonderful person."

"Thanks Rubes, Its getting late and everyone I know is busy or away… I should probably study for that Math test." Jaune made to leave when a figure grabbed his arm and stopped him in his tracks.

Ruby had her mouth open as she watched her hand take hold of Jaune's arm.

"I… I …" Ruby stuttered as Jaune turned around with a questioning look in his eyes.

"You siad.. Said that you were alone? I'm here…. we're … we're friends right? Why not dance with me?" Ruby said quickly and she wanted to kick herself.

Come on Ruby, I know you like the guy but we just became friends? Isn't this fast? I mean… I am fast, my semblance says I am… but… but…

Ruby stopped her thoughts as she felt someone take her hand.

"Sure, Let's dance Ruby" Jaune gave a sincere smile and he guided her toward the dance floor.

Ruby felt like she could ascend to heaven right there and then.

Jaune guided her to the dance floor and he took her hands, placing one on his shoulder the other in his other hand as he moved a hand to her hips.

"This form of dancing is normally used at proms and such, though if we start with the club type of dancing I feel like I would you be a mess on the floor with anxiety." Jaune laughs and Ruby returned a nervous chuckle.

"Come on, ease up. It takes two to tango ya know" Jaune smiles and Ruby felt like she could melt.

Where was her confidence from before? Why can't she say words and crack jokes like she does for Yang. They were both blondes... maybe she could think of Jaune as if he was Yang.

Ruby closed her eyes and pretended to think of the blonde before her as a blonde she was far more familiar with. She grimaced as she imagined Jaune trying to crack puns at every opportunity and she felt a pause.

"Am I doing something wrong?" Jaune asked and Ruby shook her head.

"No, i just thought about something unpleasant."

"Was it about me?"

"No!" Ruby said a little to quickly and Jaune gave her a questioning look.

"No... I want to know more about you, and I tried to compare you to a blonde I know." Ruby admitted and she averted her gaze to hide her guilt.

"No sweat, I... I don't have many friends so maybe I can't exactly compare you to anyone I know... maybe Ren since you both have black hair... so far both of you are pretty quiet." Jaune said and Ruby glanced with a horrified expression.

"I..I.." Ruby started but Jaune put a finger to her lips. "How about we learn about each other... "

"But..."

"We can learn"

"But..."

"Ruby... Do you want to learn... about me and to dance?"

"A...Ah... umm... Sure?"

"Is that a question?"

"No!.. I mean yes?" Ruby started to panick and Jaune laughs and pulls her in close to give her a hug.

"Come on relax, the motions are easy, just sway, take steps move your arms with your partner and soon we master the good ole one-two." Jaune said and Ruby starts to smile.

"I heard you mentioned seven sisters... how are they?" Ruby asked.

"Oh they are family... annoying but family nonetheless. I'll do anything to make sure they are happy." Jaune said with compassion and Ruby felt a grin erupt on her face.

"I can't imagine siblings, I'm an only child so I'm showered with love, Yang is a cousin of mine so I can consider her an elder sister if I have one." Ruby said and Jaune twirled her around before pulling Ruby close.

" Well, how about dreams, what do you plan to do? I want to go on the expeditions to the grim lands, my father opposes it though."

"Ooh do you have a mega-cool weapon? What type is it? how many forms and what dust does it utilize?" Ruby came in with the force of a charging boarbatusk and when she saw the recoiled form of her partner she took a step back and a glance to the floor. "Ah... Sorry about that I am a weapon-nut. Speak of Expiditions, Grimmlands or weapons and I'll jump at you." Ruby saw Jaune's expression and she swiftly waved her hands. "Not literally, I just get excited about that stuff."

"Its okay, I want to be a Hero, the source of the grim is in the Grimmlands correct?"

"Really? You want to go to the Grimmlands as well?" Ruby asked her could dare put her hopes that he'd say yes but with his nod of confirmation she felt her chest and her being explode with an uplifting feeling. She feel as if she could fly, to have the same dream, to follow the same path... they must be destined to be together.

Ruby wanted to shriek in glee, to announce to the world the star-crossed lovers that they were yet her nervousness prevented such displays from being revealed to the public. She turned her attention back to the her partner in dance.

"I do. If we can go far in and stop the source, the people don't have to suffer anymore." Jaune said.

The two teenagers circled around the floor, arms around each other and staring at each other's faces and Ruby felt she was in bliss and it all ended when something collided with them.

"Sor.. YOU!" the girl screeched and Ruby jumped up into Jaune's arms with a shriek.

"You have the audacity to ruin everything in my life don't you, the two of you are some sort of freak duo." the girl in white exclaimed, drawing the attention of those in the room.

"Come on Weiss, I know I've been asking you for the past month but I learned to leave you alone. Don't go clawing you way back into my life now." Jaune joked and Weiss seemed to glow in anger.

"Come on Snow Angel, lets leave these dorks to themselves." Neptune spoke up and Weiss humphed and gave a loving gaze toward Neptune.

Jaune could only stare with betrayal and hurt when Weiss reacted positively to the nickname that he coined for her and they watched the duo leave.

As socially awkward as Ruby was, she knew the mood they had was ruined. "Hey Jaune, lets ignore them... Lets go play a board game."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Penny with her phone up, as if she was recording everything.

Ruby paled, as if she could be any paler and she saw Penny mouthed words. _"Details?"_

Ruby mouthed back _"I'll tell you later"_

Penny gave a grin and made her way over.

"Hello Friend Ruby, Friend Jaune. Is that a board game I see?"

"Penny!" Jaune exclaimed and he gave her a hug.

"Yeah Ruby and I were about to play. Want to join?" Jaune asked and Penny nodded her head.

"Sensational, I can't want to best you in Remnant: The Game" Penny exclaimed

"You're on!" Both Jaune and Ruby retorted and the trio retreated into a spare room to enjoy themselves by combat and by fire.

* * *

A nice heartwarming scene of bonding, and Penny knows Jaune? Jaune knows Penny? Weiss and Ruby eternal enemies? Will Ruby still chicken out after getting to know Jaune Personally? Again Sorry for the hiatus, college is a pain, it starts back up in a week or two. Hope to do more chapters eventually as this is a project I am most keen about this series and the other parts of it. A bit of OOC for some characters but reasons why will be further ahead. Hope you stay with this story to the end, even if I can't guarentee chapters.


	8. When I See You: I Plan for the Dance

In the upper parts of Vale, on a long paved road that led to a street of many luxurious homes that stood desolate, cold, lifeless save for the single window of light that shined in comparison to the sea of darkness that surrounded it. One house stood out from the rest as the windows of this home shone bright filled with life and laughter. The air clouded as streamers, balloons, confetti, and other miscellanious objects flew through the air, descending as a rain onto the garden and pool below.

Among the party and the life that dwells with it. Among the many rooms and the people who traversed them. In a room sat three, hunched over their chairs as they glared at the board, paper cards in hand and plastic figures being shuffled about. One had given up, their cards strewn across the floor as they slumped over their chair. The other two were still going at it though there was a clear distinction between the forces.

One was gritting their teeth, eyebrows scrunched as she glanced desperately at her cards and the board tiles to see if she could pull off a miracle as her armies were cornered in a circle, trying to hold off the large invasion forces of Atlas, The other was encircling the other, a triumphant look on her face.

"After so many games, I should have seen this coming" Jaune groaned, he sipped at his drink as he observed the two players still going at it.

Ruby gritted her teeth as she moved her forces for an attempt of a way out. Penny gave a smile as she played a card which decimated half of the forces and Ruby gave an irksome glare at her friend and she threw her cards at the table conceding defeat.

"How can you be so good at this game, last I checked you were friends with me and Nebula, and I'm sure Nebula wasn't patient enough to allow you to become this good." Ruby pouted and Jaune gave her a pat on the back.

"You know you can always team up and whisper sweet nothings into each other's ears to come to a desirable conclusion." Penny said matter-of factly. This caused Jaune to spit his drink and Ruby's face to turn a color most similar to her name.

"Wha...Wai...Wait Penny... Don't say things in a way like that." Ruby stuttered and Jaune was busy trying to get air into his lungs and his drink out of it.

"Penny you only say those type of things to your lover." Jaune spluttered. "Where did you even learn that type of phra... Your father isn't it."

Ruby gave a knowing look at the mention of Penny's father. He certainly was an ... eccentric? aloof? insane? lets go with mysterious. He was certainly a mysterious man.

"Yes. Father deemed to pro... teach." Penny caught herself there. "Teach me about all sorts of knowledge now that I was going to be of age soon." Penny said.

"Penny... you're fifteen."

"Father says that the age of consent is 16, so I should prepare myself as soon as possible... or so he told me."

The trio fell into a silence with the group looking at each other, mainly Jaune and Ruby staring at Penny.

"I don't know if your lucky or not. My parents and Yang absolutely refuse for me to know anything of that type. A risky movie may pop up and they shoo me away. Yang is only 17 yet she can watch them no problem for all I've known her." Ruby complained.

"My sisters would know the moment something like that popped up in the house. Its impossible to hide anything at home." Jaune grumbled.

"Its alright dear Friends. I can teach you all." Penny announced and the room fell silent once more.

"Penny... maybe another time." Ruby blushed and there was an announcement in the home.

"Alright everyone. I want to thank you all for coming to the party, be sure to pick up your drunk friends and make your way out. If you leave anything then its ours because this party never happened okay." A male voice spoke and the house groaned as people shuffled from all over the place toward the exits, searching for friends or lost belongings.

"Guess its the queue to leave, see you around at school Rubes." Jaune said with a wave. "And to you Penny, see you at the community center."

As the blonde boy left them to their own devices, Penny and Ruby walked toward the exit, hoping to find Nebula at the door.

"So... You and Jaune." Ruby asked curiously.

"Ruby. I would never steal your first crush."

"I know I know... its just he seems much more chummier with you than I."

"Remember Ruby, you went on a date with him."

Ruby felt her breath hitch as she thought back to the day. It was fun... it was great. Why was she having doubts though? He seemed to have a good time.

'Did he though?' A dark voice spoke inside her head. 'Was he only putting on a face to make you happy? How was he feeling that day?'

Ruby shook the voice from her head and she turned to answer her friend.

"Was it a date? We went to the movies and eat at a restaurant just because Yang couldn't show."

"Eating at a restaurant and seeings movies are normally things families and couples do. You guys aren't family are you?"

"What about you and Jaune huh? Seems like you guys hang out at a community center." Ruby retorted, trying to change the subject. Her beating heart had quickened and she could feel her face burning. 'Why was my heart fluttering so much' She thought to herself.

"Jaune and I frequent a home to help out, the poor souls need friends and we met there. I just didn't want to bring it up in case it interfered with your romance. " Penny said.

"You could have mentioned it, I could volunteer and hang out with him there." Ruby pouted.

"We don't do group sessions, each elder gets one of the volunteers to help them for a time. Volunteers hardly have time to interact save for lunch, break, before and after the job is done. "

Ruby felt herself deflate and she kicked a pebble.

"I just want to hang out with Jaune more, they always say that in love, the more times you hangout with a person the more they will fall for you." Ruby declared with determination.

"Doesn't that mean they can also see all the bad sides of you" Penny said and Ruby stumbled.

"Come on, don't put that sort of pressure on me Penny."

"Sorry Friend Ruby."

The two girls walked and their scrolls rang.

A message from Nebula. "Sorry, leave without me. Mercury needs someone to care for him."

"That means we can depart. Are you ready Ruby?" Penny asked and with a nod from the young reaper they both walked out of the gate to a waiting car.

After a drive Ruby got out of the car when she felt a hug from behind. "Thanks for tonight Ruby, I got to hang out with at least one of my friends." Penny smiled.

"Same Penny." Ruby said and with a wave she walked toward her front door. Before entering she gazed at the night sky, stars barely visible due to the street lamps that were at the end of the block.

A light streak flashed across the sky and Ruby smiled.

"I wish nights likes... with friends and a lover, to last forever." Ruby gave a grin and she entered the door, and it swung shot with a silent yet deafening bang.

* * *

"And that is how we met up with Penny to play a board game." Ruby held an arm out, one foot raised and stepping on her chair as she narrated her adventures of the party last night.

"Wow, I know that Weiss has it out for your guts but to be this much of a bi..." Nebula started when a figure slide behind her and placed a hand to her shoulders.

"Hey babe" a silver-haired man grinned and gave Nebula a quick peck on the cheek, causing the purple-haired girl to blush deeply.

"Hey yourself, what do I owe the pleasure?" Nebula asked and Mercury just grinned.

"I saw the posters so I wanted to ask."

Nebula gave him a inquisitive eyebrow and he could only laugh. "Hey you haven't seen them? The Fall Dance. You. Me. Together." He wiggled his eyebrows and Nebula wiggled hers back. The table laughed at their silly antics before Nebula gave him a kiss.

"Of course, should we go shopping for matching outfits then?"

"The date is up to you darling." Mercury got up after that and he headed out of the cafeteria.

"A date to the dance, how nice" Ruby gushed and her two friends chuckled at her display.

"Your free on that day, why not ask Jaune?" Nebula asked and Ruby hide her face in her arms.

"I can't do that, we only just started talking."

"You went on a date and practically danced with the guy, its just a dance. You said you're going as boyfriend girlfriend?" Penny said.

"Easy for you guys to say, Nebula has someone and Penny is straightforward, who wouldn't want to date you Penny." Ruby lamented and she heard footsteps approaching.

"Hey guys, whats up Ruby you feeling down?" A familiar voice asked and she looked up to see Jaune and another boy next to him. A bronze skin and green hair man carrying multiple books.

"Jaune... Its nothing I was just thinking about the Fall Dance and how I don't have a date to go with."

"Well Ruby, If all else fails you can ask Sage here. His family is getting on him to find someone to take to the dance. Something about how he should attend school events instead of just sitting in their library all day."

"What about you Jaune? You going to the dance?" Penny asked.

Jaune shuffled his feet, a pause as his face faulted to a frown before he wore a smile again. "Nah, I'll attend but I don't think anyone would like to go with me."

"You never know, someone might ask you. I wonder who the lucky girl could be?" Nebula smirked, giving a knowing glance toward Ruby who decided to keep her mouth shut lest she embarrasses herself again.

"Anyway, later guys. See you in English. And you Penny in Workshop." Jaune gave a wave and he followed after Sage.

"How nice, knowing that Jaune is going with no one." Penny sighed as she nudged.

"Don't force me to do this, it would only end badly" Ruby

Her friends snorted.

"Yeah, we've seen your efforts and we know how poorly they go." Nebula said as she took a bite of her breakfast sandwich.

"At least support me here. Draft plans to make this a big success." Ruby asked and Penny gave a nod.

"There are thousands of possibilities that we can try to court our fair knight. Each with varying degrees of success, which one do you want" Penny inquired.

"I want to make a lasting impression on him"

"You can always do a confession for the entire school to witness" Nebula pipped up.

"Wah... No.. NEB!" Ruby blushed

"The acceptance rate would be around 12%, if both of you do not die of embarrassment beforehand" Penny added

"Then what do you plan on doing?" Nebula argued

"You said you wanted to be bold right?" Penny asked

"I want to be the only thing on his mind." Ruby confirmed.

"I have the perfect plan" Penny

Her two friends perked up at the news and they leaned in to listen closely.

"So you go up to Friend Jaune right." Penny starts off and the two nodded their heads.

"You say that you got a surprise for him, and for him to close his eyes."

"Are we giving him a love letter? Because I just want to ask him to the dance... as friends. I said as friends right?" Ruby exclaimed.

"It is inappropriate to interrupt someone when they are speaking." Penny retorted.

"Sorry..." Ruby slumped in her seat.

"Anyway, when he closes his eyes you kiss him and whisper I love you"

"I thought I said it was only to go to the dance as friends" Ruby created an outburst attracting the attention of many people.

"you want to do something that will make you memorable. I have it saved that Jaune never kissed a girl before." Penny stated.

"Then the plan is even worst, First kisses are very important."

"They leave an impression" Nebula said, her two friends now glaring at her. "Shutting up now, i'm just space."

The two friends bickered with each other, trying to find a plan that didn't involve kissing Jaune but did involve leaving an impression on the young man.

At the signal of the bell, Nebula had to drag away Ruby else they'd be late for class.

* * *

Another chapter released, and few days, weeks or months of waiting. College is hectic, However its only the first few weeks, meaning that the workload hasn't piled up yet. Finished recovering from a serious flu so finally being able to write things with a clear head would make this so much more enjoyable, and less full of mistakes.

Till the next time I release. - Author Sederance


	9. When I See You: I Got Threatened

Class was an important place to obtain knowledge that would impact the careers you could do in life. The grades and scores you received would impact your future to a great degree. If you told this to anyone they would simply agree with you. A few would respond that education isn't important or that it was privileged to only a select few, but if you told this to Ruby Rose she would only giggle like a school girl lost in a dream for she was just that.

Ruby Rose was giggling like a school girl who had a crush. This wasn't wrong in the least sense as she did have a crush on someone and she was just a school girl. Normally this wouldn't be a problem as it is simply how some people act. The problem that this behavior brings however was that she was cruising through the day without the slightest attention to what was being said in class.

A book slammed onto the table drawing Ruby out of any mind-addling fantasy she might have been on to stare into the cold-hard eyes of the truth. It was angry, it was ready to write a detention, and it was one Mr. Jacquez Schnee.

"Miss Rose, do you have an explanation of why you are daydreaming in my class of all places?"

"Um... I was paying attention sir."

"Then tell me Miss Rose. What is the solution to the squareroot of 2/e when it equals to e/2"

Ruby floundered as she attempted to do the mental math.

"2?"

"Incorrect Miss Rose, detention after school." He announced and a wave of giggles passed the class.

"Now, can anyone answer the question that Miss Rose dastardly butchered."

Several hands flew into the air and Mr. Schnee looked around at the hands. Eyeing students he raised a finger and called a name.

"Mr. Bronzewing?"

"The answer would be 1.35914"

"Correct, now can you explain how you got to that answer?"

Dove Bronzewing started to talk as he got up to the board to write the procedure down.

"Rough day?" Penny whispered and Ruby gave a mute groan. She slumped in her chair.

"I just can't stop thinking about Jaune, we had such a great time last weekend and now seeing the fool makes my a fool."

"The dance is arriving in due time. You can both be fools at the dance." Penny brought up.

"I don't want to be a fool, I want to be a normal girl with a normal date."

"Should I ask someone else to be your date?"

"No no... I want to go with Jaune, its just hard."

"Its only a matter of exchanging words, hardly difficult in my own opinion."

Ruby wanted to reply when she felt someone loom over them.

"Its hardly difficult to exchange words I agree Miss Polendina. Do you want a detention as well?" the voice asked, malice hidden in his voice.

"No Professor Schnee."

"Then why are you speaking in the middle of my class."

"I was only offering critical advice to my dear friend."

"Let me remind you that this is Math class and not Counseling."

"I was unaware we had a Counseling class Professor Schnee."

"We don't, now save Counseling for Counseling class."

Penny opened her mouth to respond but a pointed glare from the teacher made it clear to choose her next words wisely. She chose to shut up and go back to her math worksheet.

"Fair Decision Miss Polendina." The teacher sauntered away as he check on other students.

Not soon after the bell rang for class to be dismissed and a sheet was handed to Ruby.

"As soon as the last bell rings I want you here in class. You are allowed to arrange transportation here."

Ruby grumbled about mean teachers and how they were too uptight but she kept it within her teeth.

Heading off to science class she looked up at the mustached man Professor Arthur Watts and decided she should pay attention in this class.

A monkey faunus walked in and then a girl in a white dress and heals with black hair and a guy in yellow with pink hair walked in. They all prepared to take notes. At least the pink haired guy did.

The girl in white, Melanie I believe her name was, was busy typing away at her phone with occasional pictures of the board.

The monkey faunus was smiling, taking some notes but mostly just smiling as he tried to make a balancing tower with his tail.

Ruby herself was slowing failing to keep up with the notes as the man went into detailed explanations that were sometimes to complex for her to follow along.

Pink haired guy, Nadir I think his name was, appeared to also be struggling not because he couldn't follow along, but due to the fact that he kept dropping his pad or pen at various instances.

As Ruby started to think about her class she found it odd the Teacher was even still trying to teach at all.

"Class... Pop quiz, those who fail receives a detention."

Ruby unintentionally released a huge "Ehhhh?" which drew the attention of the entire class.

"I hope you're prepared Miss Rose, by the sounds of it you aren't ready at all."

Ruby could only sweat as she looked at her hastily drawn notes. Notes that may or may not be related to the current topic discussed.

"I'll manage" Ruby forced a smile and a glint flashed in the Professor's eyes. "We shall see, Clear your desks everyone."

The pop quiz flew by and Ruby had to cry.

The questons... were geared toward the fourth year students."

Ruby could only eye the fourth years with malicious intent.

Nadir also was slumped on his desk as Melanie and Sun looked at their papers with passing marks.

"My apologies to those who failed. This was mainly to get our fourth years to listen. You don't have to partake in this detention this time. However, I expect you to know about the material up to the fourth years lest this happens again. Class Dismissed." Professor Watts explained

They filed out of the class and headed toward lunch.

Why does today have to suck? A detention. A pop quiz. Daydreams about Jaune. Okay the daydreams bit wasn't bad but the day still sucks.

Ruby pouted and she spotted a familiar redhead near the entrance of the cafeteria.

"Hey there Pyrrha, what are you waiting for?"

"I was waiting for Jaune, but from what I hear I might have to speak to you too"

"Oh shoot, what is it that you want to ask me?" Ruby questioned.

"Not here, meet me up on the roof? I know some of the 3rd years like to hang up there but its isolated enough."

"Sure. Want to go now?"

"Of course Ruby." Pyrrha smiled and the two walked back to the main building and up two floors to enter the roof-top garden.

Much like Pyrrha said there was a couple of students milling around. A green-haired girl in a purple hoodie with Dove from Math class. A scorpion faunus busy tearing into his rare steak and binoculars looking into the lunch room. Emerald and Mercury talking to a black haired beauty with a fire-design dress.

The duo walked a distance from them and Pyrrha turned around to confront Ruby.

"I hear you've been getting close to Jaune." Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah, I know he's after Weiss but after recent events I think its safe to say the two aren't getting together anytime soon."

"So you swoop in while hes down?"

"More like same place at the same time, but we had fun. We played games, we talked, we danced." Ruby gushed

"Oh did you now?" a dangerous tone entering the Spartan's voice. Was the wind always this chilly?

Ruby shivered and she replied.

"We've been getting close. I might have a shot at this!" Ruby exclaimed she clenched a fist and threw it sky high. "Jaune Arc you are my first crush and I will date you"

Why was it snowing? It was October. Ruby turned to face the spartan to see an ugly expression splattered across the face of her companion.

"Pyrrha? Whats wrong?"

It was as if a line had been crossed, a string that has been snapped.

"You bitch, do you know how long I have waited for him to return my feelings?" the redhead bellowed

The raw emotion in her voice threw Ruby back. Stumbling from the ground Ruby held up both hands.

"Pyrrha, friend we can talk right. Right?" Ruby began to sweat

The steaming spartan advanced forward. "We can talk alright. Stay away from Jaune. Do not get closer to him. If I hear any romantic advances then you are **_dead_** do I make myself clear?"

"I hear you loud and clear... loud and clear... nothing blocking my ear." Ruby quickly agreed.

As if returning to a save state Pyrrha no longer looked as if she was an infernal demon, but of a goddess of beauty.

"I am glad we have come to an agreement. " Pyrrha brushed herself of dust and she walked down the stairs.

Ruby felt herself shivering from the harshness of the words.

Was that Pyrrha? But she was so nice before... what happened?

Ruby felt herself grow dizzy from the sudden change in personality that Pyrrha had expressed. She decided it was better to just sit in the nurse's office to give herself a clear mind as well as some time to think about the meaning of Pyrrha's words.

So she loved Jaune. Pyrrha loved Jaune. She was willing to threaten his friends to stay away as a love rival. Did she do this with Weiss? With Yang?

"Evening Miss Rose, are you not feeling well?" A voice asked and Ruby looked up to see a man in a green suit and sipping a coffee mug, his hair a grey color.

"Headmaster Ozpin. I'm sorry sir, I was not feeling well so I came to rest."

"Think nothing of it, we have these facilities so that our students can learn at the best of their abilities, If you aren't feeling well then why wouldn't we have a solution to the problem. Now tell me Miss Rose, is this a recent occurrence or did it plague you since this morning?"

"It started during lunch"

"Interesting, I guess I'll have to inspect the food court."

"No sir, its not the food. I didn't actually eat anything during lunch."

"I'm sure you know the importance of three meals a day Miss Rose so I will not lecture you on the topic but I do recommend that you eat next time it is offered to you."

"I'll keep that in mind sir."

"Have a good day Miss Rose. If you have any grievances just remember my door is open to you all during school hours, even a little before and after."

The little talk had cleared Ruby's mind and she got up, thanked the Nurse for allowing her to stay and headed off to 7th period.

Arriving late to History was always a punishable offense. Dr. Oobleck would have a person recite a portion of the textbook, from memory no less. Any mishaps and points would be marked from any future assignment.

After having to do such an embarrassing task Ruby sat herself down next to a certain black haired faunus as she opened her book.

"Hey Blake can I get some advice?" Ruby asked

"Not now Ruby, do you want to repeat what you just did?" Blake hissed

"No, but I can't wait. I won't concentrate otherwise"

Giving in Blake sighed "What is it that you need advice for?"

"I like Jaune, and Pyrrha threatened me to lay off him."

"Pyrrha?"

"Yeah."

"Are you telling me, Queen of Nice: Pyrrha threatened you."

"Yeah, she took me away during lunch time and threatened me."

"You're related to Yang, I'm not sure if this isn't another rumor or not."

Ruby opened her mouth to protest but a finger was held up.

"Regardless, here is advice. All is fair in love and war. If she won't take the first step then its her own fault for waiting." Blake concluded.

"Alright! Thanks Blake" Ruby exclaimed

"Miss Rose, I see you are having the time of your life. Tell me, what happened during the Battle of Fort Castle.

"Ah... an important battle?"

"On the right track but can you elaborate?"

Blake watched in amusement as Ruby failed to answer and had to get up to recite another passage from the book. The answer was simple. Fort Castle was a key battle where General Lagune attempted a night assault on Faunus forces that ended poorly and resulting in the sound defeat of General Lagune's army and his capture.

As the bell tolled, Ruby ran toward Jaune as he talked with Sage.

"Jaune!" Ruby crashed into the poor fellow and he was sent sprawling to the floor, Ruby landed on his chest and they stared at each other.

"Jaune. You. Me. Lets hang out." She said quickly.

"What do you mean?"

"You want me to say it?" Ruby asked

"Say what?" Jaune was confused by how fast this conversation was going

"I'm asking you on a date Jaune Arc. You're right. The ladies do love it." She blushed, and hid her face in her hands and hood.

"A date!" Jaune panicked

Ruby remaind silent for she was to embarrassed to say anything and Jaune saw this little display he relaxed.

"Alright Ruby, its a date."

"Ehhh?" She exclaimed, surprised that he actually agreed.

"Now can you get off me, This isn't exactly a private setting."

Ruby removed her hands to look around, to see a crowd of people with their phones out, snapping pictures and chatting to themselves.

In the crowd she could see emerald eyes beneath a hair of red and then a mouth.

"You have been warned" the figure mouthed and with a turn they disappeared into the crowd.

Well Pyrrha, you were just to slow. All is fair in love and war. Ruby triumphantly thought and she helped the boy up to his feet, before taking his hand into her own and pulling him after her.

Ruby went forward, unaware of the consequences that awaited her in the future. For it was her own victory right now.


	10. When I See You: I Go Shopping

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining. Flowers were blooming. Ruby felt as if she was a princess on a cloud of stars. She felt as if she was floating toward high Heaven. All her dreams were answered. She had a beautiful boyfriend who will love her for who she is.

That was why she felt it all gone bad when she saw her cousin Yang holding up a phone and waving it around.

"Hey there Cous. Mind telling me about your little rendezvous with a certain blonde fellow." her cousin teased.

On the phone was a picture of Ruby practically straddling the blonde on the floor as she hid her face behind her hands.

"Yang" Ruby whined

"What is it Cous?"

"Leave my love life out of the Beacon Rumor Mill." Ruby groaned.

Yang gave a chortle as she claps her cousin on the back. "With that little display yesterday its the only thing that the Beacon Rumor Mill will only speak about so I can do little to shield you from the impact you left on everyone."

"Wait... if everyone is talking about it than..."

"Yeah your parents most likely know by now. I think your mom was cooking something to commemorate the occasion. As for your dad... knowing how serious my mom gets when it comes to boys I'll send my early regards." Yang gave a grin.

Ruby was silent for a moment. It was only a moment but she then took her hood and pulled it over her face. "Kill me now, I can't walk around school. I have to transfer. I have to hide." Ruby started to panic and Yang gave a concerned look.

"Aw, come on sis. You're a cute girl and any man would be lucky to have you... true it must be luck if they can survive your from your family, my family and then me."

Yang held up a fist to possibly show her resolve. Ruby felt more like she was going to threaten Jaune.

"Yang don't do that. I should be able to choose who I want to be with..." Ruby pouted

"Come on, you know we're only looking out for you. I don't want you to marry a creep or someone who is going to just use you." Yang argued.

"I can make my own choices thank you very much."

"Ha, your still just a kid Cous, a little ole freshie." Yang pointed out.

"I am an adult, I drink milk" Ruby countered and she was pulled into a headlock.

"Aw, how cute. Come on lets head to lunch, everyone wants to congratulate you.  
Besides you now have a date for the fall dance."

Ruby lit up like a volcano and she just stands there in a daze.

"Its really happening... I have a date... I'm going to the dance." She felt herself shiver as she eyed Yang's predatory eyes.

"This doesn't mean I have to go in a dress." She points out.

Yang only smiled "Say what you will Cous, that doesn't change whats going to happen.

"Yang please. I avoided these since they started doing those stupid dances at middle school."

"And you missed out, we can change this."

The two bickered as they walked toward a lunch table filled with people. From the third years who ate together consisting of Pyrrha, Neptune, Weiss, Nora and Mercury, to the First years consisting of Penny, Nebula, Jaune, Sage. and everyone else in between consisting of Ren, and Blake.

Ruby looked over everyone as they talked and had a good time. Mercury and Nebula were sitting next to each other, an arm around each other's waist.

Penny was having an animated conversation with Sage and Blake as Weiss and Neptune were in their own little worlds.

Ruby was thrown in by her cousin Yang and she found herself sitting next to Jaune.

"Hey..." Ruby said awkwardly.

"Hey there yourself." Jaune replied and she took his fork and started to eat today's meal.

Despite becoming a couple yesterday it was still awkward to interact with each other so Ruby was grateful for the respite of silence between them.

Taking her own lunch she started to dig into her own meal only for her phone to start to ring.

"Hello?" She asked the person on the other end and a familiar voice spoke to her.

"Hey there sweetie, why don't you come to the classroom with your new _boyfriend_ don't worry its a simple meal to get to know each other." the voice drawled at the word boyfriend.

"Hehe... mom please don't embarrass me."

"Do you want him to meet your father first?" the voice questioned. Giving a sigh she could only nod.

"Sorry, I'll bring him over."

"Thats my girl, its only lunch and a chat."

"Be right over, see you soon mom."

"Bye sweetie."

Hanging up the phone she prodded Jaune's arm. "My mom wants to see us, come on."

Jaune dropped his fork. "Did I do something wrong? Does she approve of us?"

"More like trying to figure out who you are but I'm sure she will love you." Ruby proudly said.

"ha ha... that's sort of reassuring?" Jaune said with confusion and she took his hand.

"Come on, mom doesn't like waiting." Ruby tugged and the man was dragged to his feet.

"See you all later." Ruby waved, Jaune also waving.

"Wow so bold already, make sure to use protection." Nebula smiled playfully and Ruby blushed.

"Its not like that, its only meeting my mom."

"Ah meeting the parents already. You work fast." Yang joked.

"I'll go on ahead..." Ruby deadpanned.

"After school we're going shopping, you're coming to." Penny called out.

"Alright." Ruby quickly agreed ed and she ushered Jaune out of the cafeteria and toward the Cooking Classroom.

* * *

When the couple arrived at the classroom a scent wafted through the open door and Ruby inhaled the sugary scent and her mouth started to water. Was it cookies? and strawberries?

Taking a glance at Jaune he also had drool pooling in the corner of his mouth, threatening to spill.

Giving a small giggle she tugged her boyfriend's hands. "Come on silly, lets eat."

Jaune could only give a nod as the two entered the room a woman who looked like an older version of Ruby smiled and gave a wave to them to join her at the table.

Three sets of plates and silverware was on the table and Ruby wanted to give a cheer. It was all of her favorite foods on the table from strawberry appetizers, a strawberry-based souffle and cookies as dessert.

"Hello. I am Ruby's mom Summer Rose."

"Nice to meet you I am Jaune Arc. Short, Sweet, and the ladies love it." he chuckled.

Throwing up an eyebrow her mother gazed at the man. "Do they?"

"Well, only one does and she is my loving girlfriend."

Ruby gave a small eep and she hide herself in her hoodie again, having the other two in the room release their mirth.

"Come on Ruby don't be shy, its just a little get to know each other. Besides I made all of your favorites." Summer said and Ruby peeked out of her hood.

"We don't have all day, dig in and enjoy yourselves. I'll write you guys a pass for next period."

The couple sat down and started to take some food to eat.

"Sorry if everything is just strawberries, I didn't know what you liked so I just made all of Ruby's favorites." Summer smiled.

"Its alright mam, I myself like lemon and vanilla."

"Interesting, what do you like to do in your free time."

"I like to train... pratice guitar and help my sisters with anything they need."

"Interesting. Tell me, how do you treat your family? How do you help your sisters?"

Ruby was to immerse in her food to witness the interrogation happening before her own eyes as she felt herself melt to the goodness of the strawberry dishes.

As her own body melted to the pleasure of the food, Jaune was melting under the intense questions that the mother was asking him.

"You said you are a homely man, was it beacause of your own resolve or was it to care for your sisters?

"I... at first I was just trying to pass the day with comics or books. But caring for such a large family had me learn skills in sewing, cooking, cleaning... and more. Because of that I don't have things I like to do so much as what others need done."

"So do you find ease in these little chores the others have you do?"

"I wouldn't mind if it was for my family. We Arcs tend to make sure all of us are content and happy."

"Good to know, so how do you acquire money for things you want to buy?"

"I help out those in my neighborhood. They won't take no for an answer when they give me money for the help. Honestly just ask and I'll do it for free. My mother tells me that strangers that are friends I haven't met yet. So price is there for helping a friend?"

The two kept talking in this way and Jaune had a creeping suspicion.

Summer had a way of making you confess even if you were reluctant on giving up the information.

Jaune felt himself becoming more and more exposed and he made a mental note never to piss off the mother of his girlfriend.

As the bell rang for a third time Summer finally relented on the questions.

"Seems like school is almost over, sorry for taking up your time. Go enjoy your date now." Summer smiled.

Ruby finally snapped out of her food-induced stupor as she rubbed her stomach. "Thanks again mom, You always make the best food. If only I could cook as good as you." Ruby said.

"You only need to ask, I'll guide you any day. Just to make sure you don't burn down the house again."

"Again?" Jaune asked and Ruby quickly shushed him.

"Don't ask okay. I'll be sure to be a good cook one day."

"I think I can cook for us, taking care of seven sisters makes you proficient in areas more... homely."

Summer's eyes lit up.

"I'll thank you in advance for taking care of my daughter."

"No problem Mrs. Rose, For any relationship I have to at least be serious about it." Jaune smiled.

"You picked out a good boy Ruby, Make sure you keep him." Summer told her blushing daughter and she was unable to come up with a retort.

Trying to say something the words escaped her mouth. "Ehhh eyyh?" Ruby muttered and the mother, boyfriend duo laughed.

"Come on Rubes, your friends are waiting for you."

"Bye mom!" She waved and the she bounded away after her boyfriend.

"Good luck Ruby. It was nice to know you finally found someone."

The young mother started to clean up the room as her next class started to come in.

* * *

Ruby groaned for the hundredth time since the outing started.

Around her was a myriad of dresses of various colors of red and black. Penny was analyzing a dress with rhinestones in the waist and Yang was busy digging through heels.

"Come on guys, I only need to wear a simple shirt, skirt combo and I'm presentable. No need to make this a big deal."

Yang threw up her hands at this remark, sending a large swathe of clothes flying and having many people throw disapproving looks in their direction.

"No big deal? This is a huge deal. You're going on your first dance. With your first boyfriend. And your first date after becoming an official couple." Yang stressed.

"Alright... I might be a pretty big deal." Ruby gulped.

"I wish I could acquire a date to this dance. Alas my crush was unable to return my feelings and I shall be accompanying no one.

"Aw, come on Penny, I know you can do it. Someone will love you." Ruby encouraged.

"Enough chitchat, try on this dress." Yang interrupted and Ruby groaned as she held up the dress to see how she looked.

Red and black certainly made Ruby stand out, in the corner of the mirror a flash of green caught her eye and she turned around to see a flash of red but nothing else.

"Huh was I imaging something? Ruby muttered and she put the dress down.

"Come on, try on this dress next." Penny threw at Ruby and she sighed.

"I'll actually put it on this time." Ruby said and she walked over to the dressing room. Again she saw a flash of green, gold and red out of the corner of her eye and again she turned to see what it was.

Again. It revealed nothing.

"I definitely saw something" Ruby said to herself and she quickly got dressed.

Coming out Ruby felt she could work with it. The dress was a deep red with a black sash and ribbon tying it in place. The grey mesh that allowed you to see through the skin was a little unnerving but she felt better about this than the other bareback dresses.

Ruby did a pose and took another good look to see another flash of green, gold and red behind her, a hand reaching out.

Ruby twirled around and saw nothing. She could only sigh. "I must be going crazy about Pyrrha's warning." Ruby shook her head and changed back into her own clothes before heading back.

Unaware of the figure who followed closed behind her, reaching.

* * *

With Jaune and Ruby becoming an official couple I wonder how the rest of this story plays out? From my plans this is about halfway done and the climax of fall dance is approaching. What will happen to our little rose?

Will she stay with the guy? Make lasting memories with her friends? Will Pyrrha try to sabotage the dance? Will Penny get a person to dance with? Find out next time on When I See You


	11. When I See You: I Think I'm Crazy

_**Hello all! I am Author Sederance and I am not one to do begin and end notes, especially in this format but I believed to make this easier for you all to differnciate this from the rest of the story. I just want to apologize of the lack of updates from this fiction and any of my others for that matter due to various Real-world things happening around me this month. The pressure of school, work and social can be outright nasty and February is one of those months that are just the worst of them all. On a side note I found time to write this for you all so enjoy!**_

* * *

There are various types of hallucinations, There is the oasis you see in a desert when you want water. There is the hallucinations you see when your mind is beyond exhausted. There is the hallucinations you see when your worried about what may be lurking in the dark. None of those were like the hallucinations that Ruby was seeing.

Ruby Rose, freshmen at Beacon high was fairly sure she was seeing red. Sure she was wearing a cape and her entire outfit screamed gothic red, but the red she was seeing was more flashes of red, green and gold.

Ruby Rose was seeing hallucinations of Pyrrha Nikos. She was seeing her everywhere she went. It wasn't hard to since Pyrrha _was_ a local celebrity, child star, and mascot of Pumpkin Pete's cereal. However, she was starting to see here in places that were not advertisements or fan posters.

It started small. Out of the corner of her eye was a flash of color and Ruby could have sworn Pyrrha was there only to not find the person in question anywhere near her.

Next she could see Pyrrha standing behind her in mirrors, always reaching out, always looking as if she was going to strangle her, but whipping around proved fruitless as the girl was simply never there. Ruby made sure to wave a hand in the space behind her yet nothing was there. She would hear giggling from time to time but she was sure it was only her imagination. Why not giggle to make herself happy?

Ruby tried a giggle herself but it didn't sound the same as the giggle that was happening around her. Something was off... but what was it?

Ruby didn't think she was going crazy. Was she? Was she being to scared of Pyrrha's threat now? It almost was surreal. What if Pyrrha was haunting her... wait Pyrrha isn't dead, she definitely didn't die.

Ruby shook her head to clear her mind. "The worry was obviously making me think weird thoughts huh" Ruby sighed and she slouched over to a bakery and entered.

The jingle of the door announced her entrance and she walked over to the counter where a nice lady was smiling at her as she started to talk. "Welcome to Sugar and Spice! Oh? Ruby? It's nice to see you, and I see you brought friends! What can I get for you today?"

Ruby gave her a weird look, she came alone right. She looked behind her to see nothing.

"What are you talking about Jasmine, I'm alone today." Ruby asked and she received a weird look in turn.

"Okay, so what will it be Ruby?"

"A platter of chocolate chip cookies and a strawberry shake, the usual size."

"Coming right out, are you sure you guys don't want anything?"

"Just the platter thanks" Ruby smiled and she bounded off to a booth. Why was everyone being weird today? First it was the people on the bus who looked at her strange for offering them the obviously empty seats next to her. Next was the people in line at the comic store who was a full two people away from her. Now it was the bakery.

"It doesn't matter, cookies always make me happy" Ruby said and she could only imagine the sickly sweetness of chocolate chip cookies sliding down her throat. Sure it wasn't her mother's cookie, nothing can top those delightful treats, but she needed something to calm herself and her mind down and cookies were the best way to do it.

The food and drinks came out in due time and Jasmine stared at the otherside of the booth as if something was there. Ruby waved a hand at the side and she felt nothing so there wasn't anything there to look at. Was it a weird stain? Did she choose one of the weird tables again?

Sitting herself back down Ruby turned to her plate to see a whole order more cookies than she had ordered. "Jasmine? Why is there extra cookies? You know I can't finish them all." Ruby asked.

"They're for your friends, knowing you, you'd scarf down the entire platter and leave nothing for the two of them."

"Again what are you talking about? Its only me today" Ruby stated and Jasmine raised an eyebrow.

She turned to face the other booth and then she gave a nod.

"Alright then Ruby, when your finished with the bet be sure to introduce me to these lovely ladies alright." Jasmine gave a smile and she bounded to go deliver another order.

"Is she crazy? Who am I going to introduce?" Ruby mumbled and she started to dig into her plate.

Ruby lost herself in the euphoria the cookies produced and she lazed in the happiness of sugary sweetness and fond memories.

Ruby gave a casual glance out the window and for a second she thought she saw Pyrrha sitting in the opposite booth of her table munching on _her_ cookie.

Snapping herself out of a sugar high she turned to look at the booth to again see nothing. Looking down to see the plate empty Ruby could only shake her head. Did she eat them all was she seeing things because she had to much sugar? This was bad she might have to go exercise to get rid of all the fat. Maybe drink a lot of water to balance her sugar levels. Maybe a nap to clear her head?

Ruby left some lien on the table and she bolted for the door waving a hand toward Jasmine at the counter and went about her day.

* * *

Back at the booth a mint-haired girl slumped onto the table. "Pyrrha... I know you and my friend are good friends... especially with what happened with Jaune but aren't you a little to desperate?"

"Nonsense, she has taught me that one of the best ways to get what I want is to make sure there is no competition. Besides, If people are to classify me as the invincible girl, I might as well just fulfill their desires and become invincible in love."

"O...kay" the girl next to Pyrrha moaned, her head was pounding from the journey alone. Sure she can alter what people and see and in such a short area should be childplay. 6 hours though, she had to wake up at the crack of dawn and go with Pyrrha to stakeout Ruby's house so that she can do illusions for six hours?

The girl knew that her boss had a plan that involved Beacon, and destabilizing the place was one of the huge factors in this plan. It was common knowledge of the Spartan's love for the bumbling idiot and personally she couldn't see the appeal. However, if people wants her to mess with the school prodigy then she wouldn't say no. Especially when its it was her boss whose asking.

"I can see the point but I think stalking is a bit much, why not get it over with and lock her up. That way she is out of the way"

Pyrrha pondered for a moment. "I wonder, I never thought about that. Its only a week to the dance but I'm sure I can get the necessary materials in time, it works being a celebrity after all." Pyrrha smiled crazily.

the tanned girl simply scooted a bit away from Pyrrha. She knew that planting these poisonous ideas into the naive lovechild's head was a bad idea, but wow was she really going off the deep end. The Pyrrha that she had started to work with was against the ideas of stalking, threats and such, but as she grew more desperate the easier it was to corrupt that pure soul of hers.

The girl emmitted a tried laugh.

"Come on, can we call it a day, I can sleep and you can prepare for the fall dance. I can ring up the Boss if you want." the girl groaned as she pushed herself back up from the table.

"Don't worry, I'm sure I can get what I need by the end, though if she is willing to help I'll call her." Pyrrha said and she got up and went out the door.

"Waitress, is it okay if I sleep for a bit, my friends abandoned me." the girl called and the waitress could only nod. Putting her head down on the table she threw a few extra lien cards to make sure no one bothered her. She didn't care if it was a bit much, it wasn't even her money to begin with.

* * *

A few days later and everything was in full swing. it was the day of the dance and many people would have already went home to get ready for the event, but Ruby,being a good student and to keep her games and weapons, had promised to keep her grades in school so here she was in Dr. Oobleck's class listening to his impossible speech on Mantle.

Next to her was a certain feline girl named Blake, though Ruby had yet to find out that she was a faunus, who was studiously writing down notes for the class, her bow occasionally twitching as if it had something underneath it all. Ruby always did wonder why it moved about on its own sometimes.

Ruby was exhausted, the day was grueling as it was. It being a Friday, all the teachers love to assign tests for the day. "Blake I have a question" Ruby asked as she threw down her pen. She thought to herself: This class is impossible, I'll just copy from Blake.

Blake threw a glance in her direction before asking "Is it important or can it wait?"

"I just want to know if I'm crazy."

Blake gave a mild look as she contemplated in silence, choosing her words carefully she asked "Depends on what crazy for you."

"I keep seeing Pyrrha everywhere after she threatened me."

Blake froze. Pyrrha? Threatening someone a second time? Surely Ruby was mistaken again.

"So Pyrrha threatened you again huh?" Blake asked.

"Yep, she basically did a throat slitting motion like those assassins in tv."

"You do know that means that she is going to kill you."

"Pyrrha? Kill someone? She is to nice for that."

"Why would she threa... oh." Blake fell silent.

"What is it?" Ruby inquired.

"You _are_ going to the dance with Jaune after all. Though its her own fault for missed opportunities"

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked aloud.

"What I mean Miss Rose is failure to pay attention in class will result in a detention, I could schedule it for the dance but I'm sure we wouldn't want that would we?" Doctor Oobleck called her out and Ruby sweated buckets.

"I'm sorry Professor, but wouldn't we all be distracted at this point? The dance is tonight and its the final period of the day, with only 10 minutes till class ends." Ruby argued.

"You raise a fair point Miss Rose, and you even showed up to class despite half of them disappear for the dance. For that I won't assign you a detention." Doctor Oobleck said.

Ruby gave a sigh of relief but that was instantly shattered by Oobleck's next words.

"Instead you will be doing a pop quiz on our lesson today, stay after class it won't be long."

Ruby could only groan as Blake rolled her eyes.

"Miss Belladonna, you seemed to be in on this talking with Miss Rose, do you need a detention."

"The City of Mantle was in an alliance with the City of Mistral and in a time where Grim were a big threat had decided to abolish self-expression. Vale didn't like this but allowed for settlers to reside near them. It was unknown who attacked first but a great war played out and Mantle had to surrender to Vale. Due to a civil war caused by an uprising of the army the city fell and was renamed Atlas. "

"Good! Someone was paying attention." Doctor Oobleck crowed and he went back to teaching the lesson.

"Help me prepare for the quiz?" Ruby asked.

"Sorry, but take notes, you'll need them." Blake countered.

Ruby could only groan and start moving her pen once more.

* * *

 _ **With that this is another chapter of When I See You. The writing up to this part was fine in my eyes but my favorite part of the story is coming up next, though I wonder what that says about me... Anywho, with Pyrrha "working" with this mysterious Boss, Is she in a mutual deal or was she manipulated? We may never know. All we do know is that Pyrrha has a deal. A deal potentially with evil. What kind of deal we shall find out**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Next time on When I see You, the Fall Dance. As well as currently an apology for the time it took to write this. Writing from a plan works wonders but finding time to write are miracles. Until next time!**_

 _ **-Author Sederance, to update sporadically if at all.**_


	12. When I See You: At the Fall Dance Pt1

_**I have no excuses for a late release other than Exams are over for my Spring Term and that Sickness has invaded my family. My mom took a week off to sickness. Then my dad... Finally I get struck with it and next week I'll have to cover for my brother. Oh how infectious diseases are... Curse you common Cold.**_

 _ **On another note, Now that Spring Term at my college is over I can focus on writing. Hopefully I can get more chapters out to you guys who enjoy my content. Well. Let us jump right into it.**_

* * *

Events. There are many different types of events that happen in everyone's lives be it casual parties between friends to celebrate or formal events with a variety of purposes such as a charity event or a coming of age ceremony held by the high class.

Ruby liked parties, she could enjoy herself and hang out with her friends. She liked her cape as well and formal parties such as the upcoming Dance had her cape and her dress clash horribly. Another factor was that she had to wear these accursed heels that made her wobble as if she was a newborn child trying to take their first steps.

The Fall Dance. It happens every year at Beacon High where the teens go alone, with friends, of if they are brave enough, ask someone to accompany them as their date. Normally Ruby wouldn't care about such an event, she would only be dancing with her friends and the other two prefered pursuing other types of fun then to stand around and dance among themselves.

However Ruby was excited for the Fall Dance, something she has never had a particular interest before. There could be a multitude of reasons why she was excited for the dance.

Nebula has a boyfriend that could take her. Yang was in her school and she could also hang out with her. Penny was not hospitalized, on vacation, or needed to visit a doctor for check-ups. She even promised not to show up with bodyguards like last time. Ruby herself was going with a certain blond that crashed into her life.

There was a ding as a message arrived at her phone as she tightened the bow of her dress and she picked it up to see a message from Jaune. "Hey Rubes, sorry for this but I won't be able to pick you up. Family issues. Meet you at the dance?"

Ruby smiled as she thought about how considerate Jaune was on letting her know about his dilemma, it turned into a frown as she realized that she would have to acquire another way to go to the dance.

"Hey Mom! Mind taking me to the dance, its super important. I'll do all the chores for the next week."

"The Dance?" Summer raised a brow, "My baby girl never took interest in those type of events before whats the occa... oh." Summer gave a grin and she got up from her chair.

"So... anyone special going to the dance?" Summer inquired and Ruby gave her mother a look. "N...n... no. Mom I'm going with friends." Ruby pouted and she quickly dashed to the door.

"Meet you at the car bye." Ruby quickly said and the door slammed behind her.

Summer gave a giddy giggle and tried to suppress an elated shake before she grabbed her keys and eyed her baby girl through the door window. "Maybe she will introduce me one day." Summer fantasized about Ruby nervously introducing a mysterious boy to her. Then again maybe it was that boy she was with when she invited them to the Cooking Classroom.

What was his name again? June? John? Jaune? His last name was Arc. She knew a family that went by Arc, maybe it was that family. Summer hoped it was "that" family. The Arc family were good people so she knew her daughter was in good hands. Though a rebel would also be welcomed. Summer threw a dreamy look at Qrow as he "cooked" dinner for the two of them. Good thing Ruby was going out, he was bound to have laced the entire meal with his booze.

"I'll be back soon dear." Summer called and once more the door closed with a bang.

Ruby looked around to see the parking lot empty and the people streaming toward the entrance few. She was obviously early but that was fine. That meant less people to stare at her when she walked into the dance floor alone and obviously not used to the heels on her feet. There would be less people to laugh at her. Maybe her friends were here. She could hang out with Penny... Penny would obviously arrived about thirty minutes before the doors opened because she was punctual like that.

Nebula might arrive late if Mercury was going to pick her up. She always did like dangerous boys.

Ruby thought she was going to enjoy the dance. She wholeheartedly thought something was going to change with this Dance. Her thoughts betrayed her as she glared at the evil beings known as high-heels that were connected to her feet. "Just endure it Ruby, we're going to have a great time with Jaune. He will dance with us. We can eat food and hang out. We can ki...Ki?... Ki!" Ruby felt her face explode and she hide her face that was as red as her cape.

Getting over her blush Ruby looked around the room hoping to spot someone she could interact with while she waited for Jaune. There was Yang. Yang was busy having a contest with a spiky-haired kid and a small girl about her size... Knowing from the looks of Yang and the Spiky-haired boy the drinks they were drinking were obviously spiked... lets not go over there.

Ruby looked for more people and spotted Nebula. Nebula was sitting in the corner with someone. Someone was currently in her face. More like Someone was sucking her face. The display she received was quite steamy in comparison to Ruby's mind and any closer then Ruby felt she would die from awkwardness. Wow Nebula sure has matured... To be able to kiss your date in the open without fear of the consequences. Ruby voted to not disturb the duo in fear of the consequences that would befall her for disturbing them.

Ruby looked one final time and she saw Penny. Penny was alone... Penny was alone! She could talk to Penny. Penny can help pass the time till Jaune arrived. Ruby saw salvation in this accursed event known as the Fall Dance.

Ruby made her way to her orange-haired friend sporting a bright green and grey dress when a figure called her name. Spinning around Ruby froze as a gorgeous beauty dressed in an expensive looking gown that hugged the beauty's figure. Its red color bleed a deep red that made it impossible to get out of your mind with emerald accents that brought out her eyes.

"Pyrrha" Ruby said through a forced smile.

"Ruby, I saw you from across the room and I just wanted to say hi. Do you have a date to the dance? Someone blond, handsome and oblivious?" Pyrrha made a hand motion to someone and Ruby flet as if it wasn't for her. Ruby resisted the urge to look to see who gotten the hand message in hopes of trying to get to know Pyrrha better. Ruby looked toward the person who was so much more better than her... famous... athletic... model status... celebraty... how can she compete?

Averting her eyes Ruby answered the question "Yeah I'm dancing with Jaune"

A crinkle was heard but Ruby ignored it as Pyrrha spoke. "I see... not to be rude but since he isn't here yet mind if we talk outside for a bit. I'll be in the garden." Pyrrha asked

Ruby gave a quick nod and Pyrrha moved away as another figure dashed over and slammed into her.

"Friend Ruby!" a person exclaimed and Ruby turned her head and her mouth split into a wide grin. "Friend Penny!" Penny exclaims and twirls Ruby in a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh its so joyous to see you! Where is your male companion that that people take to these sort of outings." Penny grinned. "I believe that would be called a date and Jaune isn't here yet." Ruby gave a nervous chuckle.

"No matter, we can enjoy ourselves till he arrives. May I have this dance?" Penny curtsied as she held out a hand.

"Maybe later, I promised I would talk to someone outside real quick before Jaune arrives." Ruby sweated.

"No biggie friend Ruby, I shall keep my eyes out and my feet ready for when you return." Penny said.  
Used to her friend's weird behavior Ruby just nodded.

"I'll make this up to you Penny. Just you wait."

Ruby gave a nervous laugh as she skirted around Penny and headed toward the doors when another person ran into her.

"Hey!" a shrill voice echoed in her ears and Ruby gave a spluttered apology. "Sorry, I was just leaving don't min... Weiss?" Ruby exclaimed as she registered the white beauty in front of her.

"Watch it you dunce, do you know how expensive this dress is. I'm sure you couldn't even afford a fraction of the stitching much less the actual dress." "I'm sorry. As I said I was just leaving. Don't mind me." Ruby hurriedly apologize and she fled from the scene. Weiss gave her a stink eye before heading back to Neptune.

Ruby passed by many people as she headed to the door and upon opening it she was met with a silent hallway.

Lockers lined the walls and the doors in the hallway were locked to stop anyone from straying from the dance in the auditorium yet Ruby ignored them for the door at the other end of the hall. The one that led toward the garden where Pyrrha was waiting.

Why Ruby was agreeing to Pyrrha's demand of meeting up she didn't know. She just wanted to get along with those around her and hopefully have Pyrrha back off after a good talk and maybe they can become friends. Ruby loves friends. Pyrrha was hostile but Jaune always said that strangers were just friends you haven't met yet.

Ruby approached the door filled with a new resolve to put the problems between Pyrrha and herself behind and start on a new leaf.

Ruby noticed the shadow a little to late as she felt the hands cover her mouth and nose with a cloth. Ruby struggled trying to activate her semblance to run yet her mind was already flying. What was she thinking about again? A leaf? Was she a leaf? Ruby would never know as darkness took hold of her.

A figure stood over the sleeping form of Ruby, her dressed roughed up from her attempted escape.

A man in a silver suit put away the handkerchief as he tied up the girl. "Oh man, Nebula will hate me if she find out I did this to her friend... but a job is a job." the man shrugged as he tapped on the door to give the signal.

An mint haired girl with dark skin opened the door. "Give me a second to shroud the area with an illusion, Pyrrha and Neo are already in the car bringing it here. It won't take to long." the girl said

True to their words a van with the words "Perry's Catering Service, Call now at ###-###-####"

a wrinkly man stuck his head out of the window and waved at them to come. Looking to see two eyes of different color gave them the signal that it was actually Neo.

"Take the body, Nebula will be looking for me." the man in the silver suit said and the mint haired girl nodded. "Tell the boss that the mission is accomplished, Spartan is now on board with us."

As the car drove away the mint haired girl lifted the illusion turning everything to normal.

On the other side of campus a blond man in a black suit and red roses in his hand he waved goodbye to his elder sister as she asked for pictures. "I'll bring her home and meet you guys soon, We got the family reunion in a few months alright." Jaune said and he turned to face the door.

"I guess its time to man up, I got a beautiful girl waiting for me... my family couldn't believe it that I got a girl... If only Sage was here. He would help me boost my confidence by so much... Alright time to show them all the dancing skills of seven sisters." Jaune said and he walked into the dance, unaware that his date had disappeared.


	13. When I See You: At the Fall Dance Pt2

Jaune glanced around nervously as he waited by the entrance of the hall.  
It had been a few songs into the Fall Dance and he still had failed to find his date. Where was she? They did say that they would meet here.

Jaune glanced at his phone again, seeing the message that she was already here and he looked around a fifth time... and then a sixth... and a seventh... By now Jaune was well aware of the whispers that were reaching his ears. Of how much of a fool he looked for trying to find his date. How his date had shown him up. How pathetic he looked.

To think he was excited about the night. How he bragged to his sisters about how he had found a date to the dance. Yes him. Jaune Arc, the man who would always run to his sisters when things got to tough. Jaune Arc, the man who would stutter and blush when even looking at a girl that was not one of his sisters. The lazy bum who would rather read comics instead of study. Who would listen to his father's stories instead of reading his textbook.

He had finally gotten a date to the dance but alas she was nowhere to be found. Jaune took a cup of punch and downed it. His excitement for getting to know Ruby tonight and her sudden disappearance had casted a shadow of doubt on his mind and the strong kick the punch gave him didn't help as he began to feel muddled.

Someone barreled past him and the punch bowl started to float, as did the cup in his hand. Jaune watched as Glynda Goodwitch took hold of the bowl and took it away as another person came to replace the bowl. "Someone spiked the punch" she spat and rushed away.

Jaune lumbered over to a table and sat down, only to see two figures emerging from underneath.

"Woo, thought we'd be caught that time Russel, Good catch." a girl in a yellow dress, a mane of untamed hair and lilac eyes sported a smile.

The man in the mohawk beside her with a simple dress shirt and pants smiled back." Dang they got this batch quickly, I got some more in the car. Extra fruity so it won't be as easy to tell. Just keep a lookout for if Ms. Goodwitch is watching again. I'm counting on you Yang." The mohawk kid said, his name probably Russel, and he bolted after a quick handshake with Yang.

"Looks like someone is having fun" Jaune grumbled and Yang turned to look at the person who had spoken, her eyes narrowing at him.

"Jaune how are you, enjoying the night?" Yang asked and Jaune looked away.

"It would be going better if I could actually find my date... have you seen Ruby around?" Jaune asked and Yang paused at that.

Yang's grown descended into a frown as her eyes scanned the room only to fail to locate her target.

"You didn't lose her did you?" Yang accused. "Did you agree to meet up with her?"

"We agreed to meet here before the Dance opened. Its been about six songs since and to no avail can I find her." Jaune sighed. "Please tell me she didn't stand me up. She seems like a nice girl." Jaune asked and Yang shook her head.

"Ruby is many things but standing people up is something she wouldn't do. Don't doubt yourself something must have come up. I know Ruby and she loves you a great deal. The amount of times she went red and started to stutter at the meer mention of your name puts a smile on my face to see my baby cousin find love. She'd never intentionally harm someone. She would help anyone who needs help, anyone she can help." Yang encouraged, she got up and gave Jaune a small push.

"Again don't sell yourself short. You're her first love so she is bound to not know what to do. She probably got stuck picking a dress not knowing the time. I'd ask Nebula or Penny if they have seen her." Yang advised and she waved as Russel came running over with several bottles in his hand. "I got a duty to uphold so you do to... also just grab drinks from the vending machine, keep her away from the punch got it?"

"Alright Yang, thanks for the advice. I owe you big time."

"You can pay me back by showing my cousin a good time. If i hear she came home crying or in pain I'll have you owe me a kiss, behind the school building, with my fists... got it" Yang smirked at the terrified face of Jaune and she burst out laughing.

"Relax, remember that she loves you for being you. Take things at your own pace, don't rush because others are already at that stage.

After another hour of searching, Nebula was not to be found and Penny equally as missing. Jaune headed toward the garden to get a breathe of fresh air. He opened a door from the auditorium to the hallway to see the other door opening, a bob of orange hair and a pink bow sitting atop her head entering.

Both of them opened their mouth to say something before they relaxed and walked toward each other.

"Penny!" Jaune exclaimed.

"Friend Jaune. How can I assist you today?"

"I was looking for Ruby... have you seen her?" Jaune asked.

Penny thought for a moment and she shook her head. "I'm sorry Friend Jaune. I haven't seen her since she promised me a dance before the dance had started. She did mention that she needed to talk to someone and headed outside. I wandered the halls since then and was distracted by a mass of flora located in the area known as a "garden?". I finished appreciating them and was going to head inside for that dance with Ruby." Penny explained. "Is something wrong?"

"No... Yes? I just haven't seen Ruby at all tonight so I was wondering if you've seen her or know where she is?" Jaune explained.

"Sadly I have not seen her since she promised me that dance before the dance started. If you want I can help put you at ease by helping you search for her." Penny offered and Jaune shook his head.

"No... I've been looking ever since the dance started and I still haven't found her. I was going to get a breath of fresh air in the Garden." Jaune explained and Penny hummed.

They both stood still. Jaune waiting for Penny to move, and in her failing to do so he had to ask. "So... are you moving back to the hall." Jaune asked and Penny shook her head no.

"I will not Friend Jaune. I will stand by you nd make sure you fell better. Friend Ruby would appreciate it if you're in your best health when you dance with her."

The sentiment moved Jaune as a tear appeared in his eye. "Thanks Penny. I... I guess I needed some company after all..." Jaune fell silent as he slumped to the floor.

"I'm glad to be of assistance Friend Jaune... thought I have a question for you." Penny said.

"What is it?"

"Have you met Ruby before? She seems so in love with you that I wonder what she saw... and If i can find someone like that someday." Penny put a hand to her chin as if to replicate the thinking pose.

"I'll be honest, I have no clue about that. I ran into her and helped her up. She seems so shy at the time since she ran away... It didn't help that I wasn't confident about myself that I thought I had scared her or something like that." Jaune chuckled to himself.

"Ruby is actually very friendly. She sees the best in people and for you... your kindness probably reached her heart. But to think you've met Ruby for the first time at school." Penny pondered and Jaune poked Penny in the arm.

"How did you meet Ruby?" Jaune asked.

"I got lost in Vale. I was just looking around since I've only recently moved here and Ruby collided with me as she dashed toward a bakery. We were collapsed on the floor and she said I was her friend. We've been friends ever since." Penny proudly proclaimed.

"That sort of happened with my friend Sage. We were at a library and we both reached for the same book. We talked about the book, about books by the author and we've been friends ever since.

The night went on, the two people chatted in the hallways. Animated movements as arms flew to explain a story or the looks of disbelief at their past endeavors. The two had nothing in common aside from a single friend. They hadn't spoke to each other other than that night. Yet it was undeniable that both of them had a smile on their face as a sense of kinship formed between them.

 **"This will be the final dance of the night. Calling all those who still want to dance to this slow dance."** The DJ called across the speaker system, startling Penny and Jaune from their ongoing conversation about silly things their friends do.

"Looks like Ruby never showed up." Jaune sighed, he got up and started to head for the door when he felt his arm being grabbed.

Jaune looked back to see Penny, a sad smile on her face.

"Its sad that Friend Ruby didn't dance with me, but no one should have to come to a dance and not dance... so will you dance with me Friend Jaune?"

Jaune smiled at the idea... despite how hollow his heart felt from being stood up by his date.

"I would love to Penny."

* * *

Pyrrha smoothed her dress, checked her heals and straightened her hair. She had to be perfect. She had to be dazzling. She had to make Jaune speechless. She was to go into the dance floor, find the moping blond and make his night. She got rid of his date for this moment. She practically signed her soul for this moment.

Pyrrha Nikos was a winner, she would get her man even if it was the last thing she would do.

Pyrrha strode through the doors with an aura like a goddess only to falter in her steps as she looked upon the scene before her.

There he was, her God, her husband-to-be. Dancing in the arms of an orange-haired tramp. Jaune Arc was dancing with someone not her. To the Slow dance as well.

Pyrrha grit her teeth as anger course through her. She thought she only needed to get rid of Ruby, to hide her away and dispose of her or break her so that she feared Jaune... but now this...

Pyrrha felt the silverware and chairs starting to float so she calmed herself down. Calmed herself down and formulated a plan.

Pyrrha Nikos was a winner. She would get her man... even if it was the last thing she would do.

* * *

 _ **Pretty intense chapter with Jaune's emotional distress and Penny's reassurance. Pyrrha is also taking strides to get Jaune to notice her... why can't she be normal?**_

 _ **Sorry for the insanely late release and the hiatus that this had been on. I apologize but life gave me lemons... and I burned my kitchen down making lemonaid. No joke my laptop broke five times before I could get this to you guys.**_

 _ **I apologize for the inconvience and hope I can get a chapter out for the aftermath of Ruby's kidnapping.**_


	14. When I See You: Eye Witness Accusation

_**Warning to those reading this chapter: There are scenes depicting abuse and graphic violence. If you are sensitive to these types of scenes then after you see the bold (WARNING) sign please skip to the (SAFE) sign. Thank you for taking the time to read this warning, and this fic will probably be moving to M due to this chapter alone.**_

It was morning and a blond woke up with a stretch. They didn't have the best of nights but it was enjoyable in on itself. The blond fell into a depressive sigh as he recalled the events of the last night. His date had abandoned him, even going so far as to not show up yet he met a lovely girl who agreed to dance with him.

This boy was Jaune and he now had a smile on his face as he recalled the time he had spent with Penny and how... likable she was. His thoughts roamed to Ruby who shared the same interest in Xray and Vav as well as other superhero comics. How they both had a hard time in talking to others. How they had older sisters (For Ruby Yang was like an older sister) and how the sisters went out of their way to embarrass them. How they wanted to help others in need, to be a hero.

They had so much in common yet with the events of last night he wasn't sure if he was willing to go beyond being friends. On the other hand he thought about Penny and how committed she was in making sure he felt better in his time of need instead of going to have fun herself.

Jaune thought about what he knew about Penny, which amounted to more that she was naive but willing to learn about things, such as Xray and Vav. She was very literal and had a habit of calling people Friends. She was best friends with Ruby which was fine by him... maybe it bothered him a little.

Jaune shook his head before getting out of bed to go down to breakfast. Penny wouldn't abandon him right. She seemed so... nice.

"Morning bro" a blond-haired girl called out from the stove.

"Morning Saff." Jaune yawned as he made his way to the kitchen table, already a mountain of dishes sat stacked as the leftovers from the breakfast rush. "Don't you have work soon?" Jaune asked and Saffron shook her head.

"Not today. Terra is going to work soon so I have to finish up and pick up Adrien. I promised Mom that I would help out today since she had to leave early." Saffron replied and Jaune looked at the food she was cooking.

"So where did everyone else go? I did think that the house was a bit to quiet." Jaune ask and Saffron laughed.

"Our dear little sister Sol convinced everyone that they needed to go to the arcade. "

"That's Sol for us." Jaune chuckled and he took a cup of coffee and watched the television. Normally it would be spouting some cartoon that one of his sisters would be watching but Saffron always preferred the news.

"Breaking News here on Vale News. This is Lisa Lavender bringing you your morning report." A lavender-haired figure spoke from the TV.

"We have a missing person case here in Vale. Last night Ruby Rose was dropped off at Beacon High for the annual Fall Dance hosted by the school and she hadn't come home. Her parents Summer Rose and Qrow Branwen called her friends and they both failed to report the whereabouts of their daughter. If you have any information on the whereabouts of Ruby Rose please call the number ###-###-####" Lisa Lavender announced "A police investigation will commence and they will be stopping by Beacon High to question those who were at the dance for the last seen whereabouts of Ruby Rose. This is Lisa Lavender signing out."

"Jaune you want your eggs scrambled or sunny?" Saffron called from the kitchen. When no response came she turned around to see Jaune frozen at the table.

"Jaune... what's wrong."

"Thats... that was my date... she didn't show up so I thought..." Jaune struggled to say and Saffron walked over and dragged him into a hug.

They stayed together, hugging for comfort until the smell of smoke alerted them of their burning breakfast.

* * *

 _ **(WARNING) (Warning) (Warning) (Warning)**_

In a dark room with a single bulb, a figure was sitting tied to a chair as she grumbled to herself. Her head was spinning. She tried to gather her breath as she tried to still her vision. Where was she? What was she doing in this room? What happened to her?

The figure looked around as she recalled the events that happened.

She was at the Fall Dance. She was going to find Jaune... She was going to dance with him... She was called to talk... and she was... kidnapped?

Ruby looked around the room to see a set of stairs that led upward. The room was bare with the exception of a table in the corner of the room, obscured in shadows.

"Ruby" A singsong voice called from behind her. Male, masculine, familiar." Ruby shivered at the sound of the voice but she grew hopeful.

He was here to save her. He was going to get her out of this mess.

"Ruby!" the voice called and she responded in turn. "Jaune!" She cried out as a force propelled her forward.

Her face slammed into the ground her knees smashed into the floor and pain coursed through her body. Her fingers swelling as the force, planted itself on her fingers.

"Ruby!" The singsong voice called again. "I've been interested in you for a while, when you said you wanted to be my date I was ecstatic. I was filled with joy when our feelings were the same. I excitedly prepare all of this so that we can enjoy ourselves... together!" Jaune spoke.

"Jaune!" Ruby exclaimed. "I don't want this... I wanted to go on dates, to read comics together, to enjoy ourselves and take our time... not like this! Never like this!" Ruby cried out.

"Well we're together now, we can enjoy ourselves just like this. As the dominant one in this relationship what you want doesn't matter now does it." Jaune chuckled and he kicked the chair so that she was now facing the side.

"If you're a good girl then maybe I'll let you roam the house. Better yet, something to eat." Jaune kicked her in the stomach and she cried out in pain. Ruby gasped for breath and another foot came and kicked her in the chin.

Ruby's teeth slammed together and she whimpered.

"We'll be together for a while sweetie. Our love will be eternal." Jaune smirked, his face close to his. Ruby spat in his face.

Jaune wiped the spittle off and he punched Ruby across the face, picked up her chair and slammed a foot into her shin.

Ruby's cries filled the room as she took more and more abuse.

"Behave, we can love together... just behave my dear." Jaune sneered at the sniveling girl before him before he walked up the stairs. The sound of the door closing signaled the end of the abuse today. "Yang... Penny... Nebula"

* * *

Pyrrha was smiling to herself. Her cries, her pain, her whimpers. The sound felt so nice to her ears. How dare the tramp touch her Jaune. Pyrrha stretched, a cool down from her morning workout of beating up a poor defenseless girl who foolishly got in her way. "Thank you Emerald. I needed that." Pyrrha smiled at the Emerald-haired girl beside her who looked a little out of it. "Remember what you promised to do. We helped you because you can help us."

"Of course. I will never break my promise to you guys as long as I can get Jaune to myself... speaking of, a new girl seemed to take Ruby's place and she is not me. Can you help me find out more about her.

"That means more favors you know. Boss will be pleased about this but just keep up your end of the bargain."

"No need to say it so many times. " Pyrrha chuckled.

"Jaune will be mine."

 _ **(Safe) (SAFE) (SAFE) (SAFE) (SAFE)**_

* * *

"Pyrrha Nikos" A voice called and Pyrrha entered the room to two uniformed officers.

"Can you please tell us what you were doing the night of the Fall Dance?" The seated officer asked.

"Of course sir. I arrived at the dance at 5:46, I kept track of the time since I was expected to give the opening speech. After the speech we opened the dance and I had to talk to a few people. I did make an appointment with Ruby Rose to talk to her outside but alas she never met me outside. I waited for a few minutes before going to look for her. Upon not seeing her at the dance I assumed she had gone home and went about my other appointments talking about agreements and deals for recommendations and future plans." Pyrrha flawless spoke.

The second officer finished writing down the words and paused the recording and they both nodded.

"Thanks for your time Ms. Nikos."

"Anytime officer." Pyrrha smiled and she walked out of the room.

* * *

Various others were called throughout the day. Most hadn't even known who Ruby Rose was, a select few had seen her during the opening of the dance but not many recalled her being around after that.

Jaune Arc was called to recall his story.

"I arrived after my sister Saffron dropped me off. I was excited you know, my first dance with a date. We agreed to meet there but after looking for the whole dance I couldn't find her. I sat down and her friend comforted me. I was looking forward to the dance and she never showed up... at the time I was angry at her for standing me up but now that I know she was missing I feel awful. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Penny Polendina recalls her story.

"Friend Ruby and I are close friends. We arrived and I saw her. I ran over to hang out but she promised to talk to someone outside so she promised me a dance. We walked together. I continued to walk until I ran into Nebula, Who was copulating with Friend Mercury."

Penny took a breath

"After some time I went to go look for her and when I couldn't find her I went to go to the garden and met Friend Jaune. We talked and I comforted him... we danced to help him feel better."

Weiss Schnee gave her story.

"I arrived in a limousine my father paid for. I waltzed in with my date and we were going to dance after the ceremony that my friend Pyrrha gracefully did to open the dance. The brat collided into me and nearly ruined my dress. I chewed her out for her misbehavior and she said she was leaving. Where she was going I do not know but I could care less about her. She nearly ruined my night so I guess this is just karma for her."

* * *

The two officers combed through the confessions and accounts. "Most of them claim to have seen her but do not know where she went." One officer replied

"Her date seemed innocent enough, ah young love, if I was stood up at that age I would also have been mad."

"You think he was the one who kidnapped her?"

"Can't, her friend confirmed that they stayed in the hall and talked. Their accounts match up. Ms. Xiao-Long can also confirm that Mr. Arc was at the dance. Ms. Violette can also attest for Ms. Polendina prior to that.

"Anyone whose accounts are different that the others?"

"Ms. Schnee said that the girl was leaving. No one else said something about that."

"We can ask the new batch of people if they've seen Ms. Rose, alongside the whereabouts of Ms. Schnee that night."

* * *

Mercury Black's Confession.

"I hung out with my date Nebula Violette. We had some time to ourselves, I went to go get some punch and I saw Ms. Schnee walking out of the dance. Curious I followed her to find she left the building and I saw a van speeding away. I just assumed that Weiss Schnee was leaving the dance so I went back inside and gave my drinks to Nebula."

Emerald Sustrai's Eyewitness report:

"I arrived at the dance near the garden when I saw a girl stepping into a van, I saw a tall guy with side-swept hair also going into the van, they were carrying someone. I walked into the dance and I found out someone was spiking the punch bowl so I believed that the two were just carrying their intoxicated friend home. The van was a Mercedes Benz Metris if that helps.

Cinder Fall's report:

"That night I was tasked with wandering the halls so that students would not be doing illegal or explicit activities in our halls. I broke up many gatherings as well as confiscated a variety of illegal drugs and beverages. On one of my patrols I witnessed Weiss Schnee coming back into the dance hall a large smile on her face. I tried to recall my memory and I took note that I have not seen her for most of the dance, only during the opening ceremony did I witness her.

* * *

Jaune Arc woke up in his bed. The week of police questioning had driven away most of his drive to go to school. It was just a constant reminder that the girl that he almost hooked up with was missing. Her well-being plagued his mind as the amount of days that Ruby was missing weighed on him.

"Jaune!" a voice called from downstairs and Jaune wandered down to find the family gathered around the TV as the tunes of breaking news appeared.

"This is Lisa Lavender reporting that a suspect is in custody. Last Friday, Ruby Rose notoriously went missing after she was dropped off at Beacon High's Fall Dance. Eyewitnesses have reported seeing the girl attending the opening ceremony but had mysteriously disappeared afterwards. After questioning, the Police had arrested Weiss Schnee of the Schnee Dust Company on accounts of Kidnapping and Abduction. The Company already is dealing with many allegations of their mistreatment of their workers in several of their mining projects as well as several instances of faulty equipment that has endangered many. "

Jaune dropped his jaws at what he was witnessing.

"Weiss Schnee? Go figures that company has a notorious history for being a black company for years." one of his sisters growled.

"Its a wonder they haven't shut down." One of his other sisters spat

"They are our biggest export of manual labor, if they shut down thousands of people will lose their job, maybe hundreds of thousands." Their father spoke.

"A necessary evil then" their mother shrugged.

"This might be the tipping point though, I know that Jacques Schnee took some charity work to be a teacher at Beacon High, so his daughter doing this loses all credibility." Another person argued.

"You think that was what they wanted from the start? To make it easier for them to infiltrate the school and coerce them to make their kid shine more?"

"Something must have went wrong then." Their mother sighed.

Jaune stood stock still. Weiss? Why would Weiss do such a thing. She was cold, harsh and arrogant yes. But she wouldn't ever do something like this...

The doorbell rang and the group looked toward the door.

"You think that is Terracotta and Saffron asking us to look after Adrien today?"

"I'll get it" Jaune spoke.

Jaune walked over to the door and opened it only to be tackled by a girl. Orange hair, pink bow and a grey and green dress.

"Friend Jaune." The girl hugged him tightly and Jaune stood stock still as he felt the gazes of his family bore into his back.

"Penny?" Jaune exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I am lonely... I am upset. I have no one to talk to. Father doesn't know how to talk to me. Nebula runs to be comforted by Mercury. Ruby is missing... You were the only one I could think of that I can talk to..." Penny squeezed tighter "I do not know what is happening. I feel sad. What is it like to be sad? Ruby normally makes me feel confident and happy and now..." Penny stood still.

Jaune wrapped his arms around her hugged her tightly.

"Its okay Penny. I can be here for you. We can talk if you need me. We can hang out. We can be best friends until Ruby comes back okay... They caught the perpetrator this morning so it won't be long before she is back with us right?" Jaune attempted to reassure her.

"I'd like that Friend Jaune." Penny sniveled and she released her hug and took a step back... "Ah... now that I am here want to walk together"

"How did you even get here anyway... how did you find out where I live?"

"My father works in the government. He has detailed accounts of everyone's address... but this is a bit far from my bus stop..." Penny hiccuped.

"Sure Penny, We can walk together." Jaune said "Let me get dressed first, you can wait outside."

"She can wait in here, to leave a girl hanging outside in the cold instead of the warmth of this house, this is why you don't have a girlfriend yet." One of his sisters teased.

Jaune didn't argue and he headed upstairs. He knew leaving Penny would be a bad idea but it was eight against one, he had no chance to refuse.

* * *

 _ **Long chapters are long, but what can I say. I am passionate of this project... or well this instance of it. Next we get to see some more Ruby. Some more Weiss... probably. and is this a new Penny x Jaune romance? I hope not as this is suppose to be a Ruby x Jaune romance. though what can I say... Jaune x Penny is super cute.**_

 _ **Until next time I can write. Heres to Shuffled Remnant and Fell Knight updates.**_


End file.
